


One Piece: Monkey D Kasumi

by Doomedbex



Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 35,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doomedbex/pseuds/Doomedbex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasumi was an ordinary girl, and yet she learnt to become an Alchemist. Soon after going through a terrible nightmare in her life she is found and saved by Monkey D. Garp and soon he and Luffy adopt her into their family. Watch how she and Luffy go on a crazy adventure, meeting new friends and looking for the famous One Piece together as a group of Pirates.<br/>Genre: Adventure, Friendship and possibly a little bit of Comedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The meeting of two siblings

Chapter 1: The meeting of two siblings

Normal P.O.V.

It was a sunny yet breezy kind of day in village of Hanabaysia, this place was an Island found on the Grand Line, and not too far from the large Island of Water 7. On the Island Hanabaysia, was a small village beeswin, it held a few cottages that was surrounded by woodland and several animals just walked around, welcomed by the many people that occupied the village.

Kasumi, a young girl at the age of 5, walking around, a smile on her face and she greeted everyone who she walked past. Kasumi was tiny for her age, about 4 inches smaller than the rest than her age but she didn't let that bother her, not even for a second. She had bright blonde her, it was so bright that it almost looked silver and her light hazel eyes had a golden hint to them.

Even though she was walking around the village, she was holding a book, it was an old book and on the cover was a circle that also had several symbols on them, and it basically showed that the book was not your everyday sort of book. This book was one that held information on alchemy and if anyone knew that, it showed that Kasumi showed a large interest in the skill. Kasumi made sure not to tell anyone except her Mother, as alchemy was supposedly illegal, but the only reason her Mother allowed it was because Kasumi's Father was an alchemist himself but unfortunately for the two of them, he was never around, always away, travelling the world, and only sent letters.

Kasumi stopped walking, she stood in front of a cottage, her home and opened the front door. Walking inside, she noticed her Mother washing the dishes and smiled at her.

"Welcome home sweetie. Did you manage to get the book you wanted?" Izumi, Kasumi's Mother asked.

"Yeah!! I did, and now I'll be even better at Alchemy!! I'm going to go practice!!!" Kasumi spoke excitedly, she showed the book to her Mother before running upstairs to her room.

"Be careful Sweetie!!" Izumi yelled, before shaking her head and yet she smiled before continuing with the dishes and after that she would probable bake some snack as Kasumi will probably go hungry. When Izumi finished with everything, she went upstairs to deliver the snacks and when she entered Kasumi's bedroom, she noticed a huge circle on the ground and it looked to have been drawn by chalk.

"Hey, Sweetie. I brought you a snack, thought you might be hungry. And what that?" Izumi spoke, still looking at the circle.

"That Mommy, is a Transmutation circle. It's what Alchemists use to do Alchemy. Watch." Kasumi said before turning towards the circle. Kasumi clapped her hands together and concentrated before hitting the circle with the palms of her hands and the next thing to happen made Izumi's eyes widen I shock. Electricity erupted from the impact of her hands, lighting up the room and when Kasumi was done, a metal toy horse had appeared in the middle of the circle.

"See! I what I can do now!!" Kasumi said picking the toy up and showing it off to her Mother who could only look at her in shock. Normal people take years to learn what she just did in a mere hour. But then Izumi smiled down at her daughter, feeling very proud of her, and felt a huge amount of pride. Izumi wanted to show off to everyone but she knew that she couldn't knowing that the art of Alchemy wasn't allowed every in the whole world.

In the next month, Kasumi learnt to do all sorts of things using her Alchemy, like how to summon all the elements, like fire, wind, water and earth. She could create, fix and practically do anything using her new found skill, but Kasumi also learnt of the dangers and limitations to the art. The number one rule was that to gain something, you need to give something back that was of equal value. That rule was the reason Alchemy was illegal, because of the dangerous stuff that anyone could do with it. I was long until Kasumi learnt everything of by heart from the book did things go wrong, that the nightmare began.

It was in the early evening, the sun was close to setting in the horizon did people throughout the entire village started screaming, most in fear and yet some in pain. Homes and shop could be seen burning, the roofs were on fire which soon encased the entire building and the fire spread from one building to another. People were running towards the other side of the Island, most the men were yelling.

"HURRY!! GET THE CHILDREN TO SAFETY!!!" A man yelled, and both Kasumi and Izumi were surprised by this but it was long do Izumi pick up Kasumi and started to run.

"Mommy, what's happening? What's going on?" Kasumi asked, genuinely confused by all the screaming, all fire and them running. But it wasn't long that Kasumi saw a lot of men, men that she never saw before, most carrying swords, while some of them were holding guns. Those men were shouting and pointing in their general direction.

"KILL THE ADULTS!! WE DON'T NEED THEM, JUST TAKE THE KIDS!!" They were yelling and by that sentence, Kasumi understood it all and tears pricked the corners of her eyes, she felt scared.

"Mommy, I'm scared!!" Kasumi cried, hugging her neck.

"I know, Sweetie. But don't worry, things will be okay." Izumi spoke as she ran but just after saying that, a gunshot was heard and Izumi fell, completely dropping Kasumi. When Kasumi looked at her Mother, she noticed a lot of blood coming from her Mother's back and grew even more scared.

"M-Mommy!! Mommy!!!" Kasumi cried, shaking her a little.

"Sweetie, listen to me. You’re a good girl and I need you to run and don't look back, please. And whatever you do. DON'T tell anyone about what you can do, never reveal that you can use alchemy unless you truly trust them with your life. Now go, hurry!! I love you!!!" Izumi spoke desperately, hoping that Kasumi can at least get away safely, tears in her own eyes seeing her daughter looking scared and helpless, seeing the pain and suffering in her eyes.

Kasumi cried and yet she ran away, not looking back, because if she did, she would see her Mother die, and she heard another gunshot, which signalled that it was done, that her Mother was gone. She could hear men running after her, but she didn’t stop running but she soon tripped over her feet and that’s when thing went worse. The men caught up to her, grabbed her and took her with them, she tried the squirm out of their grasp, tried to fight back, all while screaming at them. It wasn’t that they got fed up with trying to carry her like this and so they knocked her unconscious.

When Kasumi woke up, she found that she was lying on the floor, the floor being cold stone and when she looked around she saw that she was in a cell and that she shared her with many others like her. Most of them were children like her, but it seemed that they were all different age groups. Kasumi carefully got up onto her feet, and while ignoring the stiff pain she felt, walked up to the bars and looked out. I looked to be they were in some sort of cave but at the same time a large tower, if she looked up, the tower seemed to go high up, as if it was endless and it seemed that way too when she looked down, but that wasn’t the only thing that Kasumi noticed. She saw hundreds of other cells, holding several people in each of them, if Kasumi looked closely, she could see that some of the prisoners were adults and elderly people as well as other children.

Kasumi grew scared seeing guard patrolling all over the place, most carried swords on their hips, but in their hands were whips, clearly to try to control those that they held captive. Kasumi looked back at those in her own cell, looking at all the other children, most were cowering in a ball, shaking and clearly terrified, but then soon Kasumi’s eyes wandered over to another figure that stood at the back of their cell, not a child but a man who looked to be in his late 60’s and she took notice at how thin and frail he looked and shivered at the thought of how he could survive for such a long time here. She slowly walked up to him.

“E-Excuse me. Sir.” Kasumi spoke timidly but earning the man’s attention.

“Oh. Yes, what it is?” He spoke, his voice sounded weak and frail too, but he seem kind and gently as he gave her a smile.

“Wh-What’s going o-on here? Where are we?” Kasumi spoke timidly, she was a little scared to ask. The man sighed sadly and bent down to her level.

“I don’t know where we are. All I know is the this place is called The Tower of Heaven and that we are all slaves. The people who took us are after something, we suspect that it would give them great abilities and power. We don’t know, but they want it and are forcing us to find it and most of us have been mining here, trying to dig it up for years.” The man spoke. Kasumi’s eyes widened.

“All for one thing? Seriously?!” Kasumi exclaimed.

“Yeah. It’s tiring and quite frankly most of us get so tired that one person dies per day, it’s no surprise. So, what you name little girl?” The man asked.

“Kasumi.” She spoke, starting to warm up the man.

“It’s nice to meet you Kasumi-Chan, my name is Arata Hoshigawa.” He spoke, introducing himself. With that the two talked, Arata talking about all his adventures he’s been on, he told her how he was once a member of Gold D. Rodgers crew and that made Kasumi’s face light up. Even though her interest was mostly in alchemy, she had heard stories about the famous pirate and the One Piece, she had wanted to set out herself when she was older, be a pirate herself. Kasumi also grew surprised and shocked that Arata also knew alchemy and when she mention she knew how to do it, he started to teach her a little more on it.

Over the next few years she met so many other people, made friends with many of the other prisoners, the other slaves and yet they all shared each other’s suffering as they all worked as slaves to find a stone that grants enough power to do practically anything. When Kasumi was seven, the men started taking slaves out of their cells, be gone for several hours and then came back with them, but the slave that they had taken, would return badly injured that some of them just died of blood loss. This was making Kasumi more worried and scared as to what was happening.

“I’m sure it’ll be ok, Kasumi.” A young boy spoke, his name was Kaito and he was the same age as Kasumi. He had joined them only a month after Kasumi came and the two seemed to get along rather well even when they both spoke to one another for the first time and over the entire time, the two got on brilliantly well.

“Yeah, I do hope so. But we need to find a way out of here.” Kasumi spoke. Her shy and timid side left her ages ago, having gotten used to this environment.

“That we do. But the way we are right now, we’d never get a chance.” Kaito spoke.

“You two better not be planning anything. It’s too dangerous.” Arata spoke, over to amount of time they spent here, he became protective over the two of them.

“We know. We just want to be free though.” Kasumi spoke, looking down at the ground sadly. She soon felt a hand on her shoulder to see Arata looking at her with a sad smile on his face.

“I know. We all want the same thing that you do. But look at us, we can’t fight.” Arata spoke gently.

“But weren’t you a pirate once? Shouldn’t you know how to fight?” Kasumi asked, a little bit of hope in her voice.

“Yeah, please help us.” Kaito spoke, also with some hope.

“Kids. I’m old, I haven’t got the energy that I used to, and plus I’m close to that time in my life.” Arata spoke sadly. Kasumi’s eyes pricked with tears, but tried to hold it back.

“No, NO!! You can’t just give up, none of us can. PLEASE!!” Kasumi cried, hugging Arata who could only hug her back and let he cry.

“I’m sorry. But there is nothing we can do.” Arata spoke softly, and after that things went quiet, Kasumi accepting the hard truth of their situation. And with that, the next few months were torture, they all slaved away knowing that there was a possibility that they’d get taken next to do whatever they do away from them all. By the next sort of event that caught Kasumi’s eye was when she was eight years old, her birthday only been a couple of weeks ago. They were in the cell again, it was evening and now waiting to see who’d be the next victim for this unknown thing that they do. The door of their cell opened, and Kasumi and all the other occupants of the cell looked up and watched the guard walk in, all their eyes filled with fear as they watched him look around with a sadistic smile on his face, Kasumi noted that he seemed to be trying to decide on who he was going to pick.

Then he did pick, and his choice made her want to scream in anger, pain, sorrow and desperation, as his choice wasn’t what she was expecting. Kaito was his choice.

“NO!!!” Kasumi screamed out as he picked the young boy up. Kasumi raced after him, trying to save Kaito, tried to pull her friend out of the man’s grasp, only to be kicked back. After landing on the floor, Kasumi could only look up in time to see him locking the cell door closed and walking away with Kaito looking back at her, his eyes showed her how her felt; fear.

“KAITO!!!!” Kasumi screamed, running up to the bars, and started to rattle them as loudly as she could.

“Kasumi, calm down.” Arata spoke, he too hated this, but what could they do? They’re slaves, prisoners. Trapped here in their cell, no way out.

“NO I WON’T!! NOT UNTIL I SAVE KAITO!!!” Kasumi yelled, and then the next thing to happen was by some miracle. She clapped her hands together in concentration and hit the ground with the palms of her hands, as she would when using alchemy.

“Kasumi, what are doing? You know you ca-” Arata tried to speak up, trying to stop her but stopped and watched in shock. He saw electricity appear before noticing that Kasumi had actually managed to summon a spear. How was that even possible? Never in the history of time has anyone used alchemy without a transmutation circle, and here was Kasumi using the alchemy with one.

Kasumi grabbed onto the weapon that lay in front of her and then whacked the cell door, nothing happened but then gave yet another whack, one with a more strength and anger behind it and she managed to get it open. As soon as the door was open, Kasumi ran out and was met with a few guards who came to investigate the noise.

“H-HOW THE HELL DID SHE GET A WEAPON!?!? TAKE IT OFF OF HER!!!” One of the guards yelled and they started swinging their swords at her, which she managed to block or dodge depending on how they tried to hit her, she herself fought back and Kasumi to her surprise, was actually winning. Unknown to her at that moment as well as to others, but the amount of times she dug at hard stone and pulled heavy mine carts, made her very strong. One of men that she was fighting managed to get behind her without her knowing, and just when she noticed him he struck but before his sword could touch her, someone knocked him unconscious.

“Thanks. But I thought you weren’t able to fight anymore?” Kasumi spoke, noticing that Arata had knocked the man out and was currently holding a sword.

“Yeah, well, I couldn’t just stand there and watch. And besides, you give me my strength to fight. Sorry about being a let-down.” Arata spoke, grinning at her. Kasumi laughed a little before the two along with her other cellmates got to work to free all the slaves and as they gained their freedom, they picked up anything that they could use as a weapon, all the while fighting and knocking out each guard that came their way. But it was long did an army size amount of guards appeared, they were trying to stop them from escaping the tower.

“EVERYONE!! DON’T LET THEM CONTROL US ANY LONGER!! LET’S FIGHT!! LET’S FIGHT SO THAT WE CAN GAIN BACK OUR FREEDOM!! PLEASE DON’T GIVE UP, NOT FOR ME BUT FOR YOURSELVES!!!” Kasumi screamed out to them all, seeing some falter in fear and after her words, they yelled in agreement and ran to fight for their freedom. After knowing that they would cause an opening to appear, an opening for them all if not most to escape, Kasumi turned around and went further into the tower, Arata following her not too far behind.

“Kasumi, where are you going? The exit and escape route is in the opposite direction.” Arata spoke, confused at what the girl was doing, and yet he continued to follow her.

“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m going to go save Kaito, like I said I was gonna do.” Kasumi said as she ran down the long and dark corridor, trying to find were they took her friend. After what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes, they came across a large room that could have looked a bit like a throne room that could be found in a castle, but where the throne would normally be place was an altar of some kind, a large pillar stood there and tied to it by chains, was Kaito.

“Kaito!!” Kazumi exclaimed, running up to her friend to untie him and with Arata’s managed to get him safely on the ground. Kaito was badly injured from head to toe, covered in scratches and bruises all over and Kazumi does need to touch him to know that he’d be injured internally too. Kazumi reached to feel his neck, trying to see if there was a pulse and sighed in relief when there was one, but it was faint and she knew he was going to die, which caused her to choke out a sob. She didn’t want to lose anyone else, not after her Mother. Without thinking straight and yet knowing the consequences are very high, Kasumi started to draw a large Transmutation circle around Kaito, one that would heal him, bring him back before he dies.

“Wait!! Kasumi, you don’t know what you’re doing!?” Arata yelled, grabbing her arms, trying to stop her, the risk was too high and stupid and Arata knew this.

“I know!! I know the consequences are high and that I would be making a huge sacrifice. But I can’t lose anyone else, so to me, it’s worth the risk.” Kasumi spoke, looking down at her dying friend. She clapped her hands together in concentration before hitting the circle like she would normally and like usual, electricity appeared. But then her vision went blank and she looked around her before she noticed a figure, a black figure.

“Hello?” Kasumi called

“Miss Kasumi, I assume you know why you are here?” The figure spoke.

“Because I’m trying to save a friend from dying.” She answered.

“I see. And stop me from doing my job.” The figure spoke.

“W-Wait. Your job? Does that mean you are Death himself?” Kasumi asked, she soon felt scared.

“Yes, you are correct. You mortals call me by many names, that would be the most common one out of all of them.” Death spoke.

“I see. Am I dead?” Kasumi asked.

“No. But with you preventing me from doing my job, has caused us to meet. With the very Transmutation Circle that you have drawn, it not only tells me you wish to heal or save the very being but it means that me must strike up a deal.” Death explained.

“I see. Now I know what other Alchemists mean. ‘To gain something, you need to give something back that was of equal value.’” Kasumi spoke, remembering the very rule that she learnt about. “Does this mean you want my life but need the deal to be made?”

“I can allow your friend to live, for his wounds to heal, but I won’t be taking your life. I will take something form you just not your life.” Death spoke.

“But how? Isn’t it to be something that is of equal value? A life for a life?” Kasumi spoke, confused.

“True, if he was dead I would have taken your life but right now he still lives.” Death said.

“Alright. I want you to save him, not let him die and in return I give you anything that you want from me.” Kasumi spoke.

“Very well. You have your deal.” Death spoke before raising his arm and pointed towards her and the a sickening pain erupted through her whole being and twisted noise of bones breaking and muscles ripping apart and next thing to happen, her right arm flew away from her body, blood spraying all over the place and Kasumi closed her eyes as she screamed in pain.

“KASUMI!!! OI!! KASUMI!!!” A voice screamed and when she opened her eyes, both Arata and Kaito were leaning over her, it was as if she had dreamt a horrible nightmare, but knew that t truly happened when she still felt the pain, felt that her right arm was gone and that she could feel the cold wet blood everywhere, whether on the cold ground or on her body.

“A-Arata…. K-K-Kaito…” Kasumi whispered out, barely able to stay awake. Arata pulled his tattered top off of his body and wrapped it around her wound, trying to put as much pressure there as possible, trying in vain to stop the bleeding. Both Arata and Kaito who was still recovering, helped Kasumi out of there, they had to make sure she got out of there alive, had to make sure that she’d survive the horrors of this place. They tried their best to keep away from the fighting, trying to avoid Kasumi getting injured any further and both Arata and Kaito thanked the gods that they spotted a row boat, but the bad side was that it could only fit one person.

“Crap. What are we going to do?” Kaito spoke, Arata tried to think but then thought about something.

“I think we she just put Kasumi inside it and let the boat take care of her.” Arata spoke.

“Are you mad? Anything could happen!! A storm, A sea monster, ANYTHING!!” Kaito spoke angrily, glaring at the man.

“I know. But it’s either that or the war that’s going on here. And besides, I have a very good feeling that everything will turn out fine.” Arata spoke. Kaito sighed, knowing he was right and then a small thing came into his mind.

“Wait. Don’t do anything just yet, let me see if I can find anything that may help better for this to work.” Kaito said before running off. Arata sighed, knowing that he had no choice but to wait. He looked down at Kasumi who was unconscious though by the way she had her eyes closed and the way she was twitching, he knew that she was in high pain but then again, she did just lose her right arm.

“Arata! Look what I found!!” Kaito spoke, his mood had lifted a bit and Arata looked to see what the young boy was carrying. Bandages!! Food and water!! Of course Kaito’s mood would lighten up and so did Arata’s. And after a short while, it wasn’t long did the two manage to bandage up Kasumi’s wound properly, and manage to get the food and water down her throat. But as soon as they picked her up to put her into the boat, Kasumi’s eyes opened.

“W-What are you guys doing?” She asked them noticing them place her into a rowboat.

“We need to get you out of here.” Kaito said.

“Ok, where are we gonna go? How you guys gonna fit in as this boat is tiny?” Kasumi asked, confused as she looked around her to see how much room she has.

“The boat only holds one person, Kasumi. And you need to get out of here.” Arata said, knowing full well that she’d react badly.

“NO!! Please, find some way to come, I can’t leave without you both!!” Kasumi cried out, but both Kaito and Arata pushed the boat out to sea before she had the chance to climb out.

“ARAAATA!!! KAITOOO!!! NOOOO!!!!” Kasumi screamed, as she looked back at them desperately, who could only watch her go with sad eyes.

“WE WILL MEET AGAIN SOME DAY!!! THAT’S A PROMISE!!!” Kaito yelled, hoping that she could hear him, and fortunately she did.

“O-OKAY!!” Kasumi yelled back, tear in her eyes, but she didn’t smile.

~Time Skip, a few days later~

The Island had long disappeared, and Kasumi had no strength as she was hungry. She just laid there in her boat unmoving and was just staring up at the blue sky, it was sunny so she felt a little grateful for that, but that didn’t stop her hunger. But good luck seemed to be on her side, just as she was about to give up, and fall asleep, she heard the sounds of a larger boat approach, a ship and when she looked up, she saw that it was a Marine ship.

“HELLOOO!!! IS THERE ANYONE THAT CAN HELP ME!!!!” Kasumi screamed despite the pain she felt, her injured had gotten worse since she left that island and it only hurt worse when she moved to flag these Marines down. Thankfully someone did notice her, and swam out to her in hopes to pull her boat closer, so that she may climb aboard their ship.

“Now what a child doing out here? And with such a bad injury? What happened little girl?” The marine asked, looking at her in concern as he looked over her wound. And with that, she explained everything to him expect she kept her Alchemist side a secret.

“I see. You were kidnapped when you were younger and treated like a slave for the past few years? Okay, I will see to it that you return to your family.” The voice said, an older voice and when Kasumi turned to look up, he saw a man who looked to be in his 60’s or 70’s that was huge, looked like a giant compared to her. He had a beard and grey hair, and she notice he had a scar nest to his left eye, and by the uniform he was wearing, she suspected that he was either a captain or someone with a high rank.

“Don’t bother.” Kasumi spoke still looking up at him before looking down at the floor, tear threatening to fall.

“Oh, and why’s that?” The man asked.

“I don’t know who my Father is, he travels around the world so I never met him. And Mother died trying to protect me from being kidnapped.” Kasumi spoke sadly.

“Oh, I see. Hmm, what’s your name, little girl?” He asked.

“Kasumi.” She spoke.

“The names Monkey D. Garp. Nice to meet’cha!! Hahaha! How about if I take you to my home town, become a sister to my Grandson?” Garp asked, offering to adopt her into his family. Kasumi looked up at him with wide eyes, surprised and startled that he’d offer such a thing just after they met.

“Really?! You’d want me to join your family?!?!” Kasumi asked.

“Yeah sure. And I can ask one of my subordinates here to fix you up with an Auto-mail arm (Robotic, metal arm) and get you medical treatment. What do you say?” Garp asked her. Kasumi just could believe what she was hearing, one minute she was stranded in the middle of nowhere and next she’s been offered to be adopted and gain a robotic arm. Kasumi nodded.

“T-Thank you, Garp-San. Thank you.” Kasumi cried and Garp picked her up as if she was a toddler.

“You better start calling Gramps or Grandpa. We’re family now. Oh, and what to adopt our name?” Garp said heading to the infirmary. But he was surprised at how light she was to carry. He do not that she looked thin but he at first thought it was because of her missing arm.

“Yeah, sure!!” Kasumi exclaimed in happiness.

“Well then. Monkey D. Kasumi, that has nice ring to it, don’t you think?”

“Yeah it does!!” Kasumi spoke, grinning from ear to ear.

In the next few days that she travelled with them back to Garp’s hometown Kasumi went through a lot of medical treatment, having to go through a two different surgery’s. One was to fix up the damage that was done, mainly the get rid of any loose bone that was sharp and to sew up any muscle and skin that had been ripped to pieces. The second surgery that Kasumi had to go through was to attach the metal arm to her body, and that was painful, more painful that she thought it was going to be, and yet Kasumi used all her strength and power not to scream, though she did flinch and shake several times. Once gaining her robotic arm, to her and to the other around her, the arm and hand looked very human, the only thing that made it look not really was that it was metal.

Over the time that she travelled with them, her now having a metal arm, Garp saw that she learnt how to defend herself and taught her a little on how to use Martial Arts, and since Kasumi was a fast learner, she caught on quite quickly. Every member watched with full amazement that she soon could dodge most of Garp’s ‘Fist Of Love’ punches. Though it wasn’t long did an island come into view and Kasumi saw a village that overlooked the sea, it looked beautiful, cute in some way to her.

“Welcome home, Monkey D. Kasumi. This Island’s name is Dawn Island and that village with all the windmills is called Foosha Village. Your home now.” Garp spoke, seeing her interest in the place.

“Wow! It’s looks absolutely lovely!!” Kasumi spoke in awe, her eyes not leaving the village.

“And now I can’t wait to see my Grandson. I wonder if he has decided to become a marine yet.” Garp spoke as they docked and walked ashore. Kasumi watched as all the villagers greeted Garp, and then when they noticed Kasumi, they couldn’t help but wonder who she was. Soon they walked up to a bar, Kasumi looked up at the sign while Garp walked right in, the sign read ‘Party’s bar’. 

Soon screaming could be heard which startled Kasumi, but she could tell by the way it sounded that I wasn’t anything to worry about and when she walked in she saw Garp standing in front of two people, a women standing behind the bar, she had dark green hair which was held back by a bandana and was wearing a dress and she was looking at Garp with a kind gentle smile. The other person Garp stood in front of, or rather was holding up by his head, was a young boy. Kasumi could tell that he was around her age, if not a little younger but then when she decided to take a closer look at him, she stared at him startled and surprise. Garp was holding his head, making them look at each other eye to eye, but the boy’s body was on the ground, and his neck was long and looked to be stretching like rubber. Kasumi watched as Garp let go, and the boy’s head seemed to return to his body and soon it looked as if nothing happened.

“WHAT THE HELL!?!?!” Kasumi yelled in surprise, earning the attention of the three.

“Ah, Makino, Luffy. Let me introduce you to Kasumi. The girl I mentioned to you through the Den Den Moshi.” Garp spoke, motioning for her to join them.

“Kasumi this is Makino.” Garp said pointing to the lady behind the bar.

“Hello Kasumi-Chan. It very nice to meet you. You hungry? Thirsty?” Makino questioned.

“Thirsty. And thank you!!” Kasumi spoke, trying to be polite.

“And this is Monkey D. Luffy, my Grandson and your younger brother.” Garp said, pointing to the young boy who looked at the with large wide eyes.

“EHHH!! SHE’S MY SISTER?!?!” Luffy yelled, looking up at Garp.

“I saved her life just over a week ago, and since her family is gone I thought that I may adopt her into the family. Let her give you a full introduction.” Garp said before placing Kasumi in front of him, both his hands on her shoulders.

“My name is Monkey D. Kasumi. It’s great to meet you both.” Kasumi said, before looking at her new brother. At first he stared at her and then gave her the hugest grin he has ever seen. Seeing the grin made her feel like she was home, she felt welcomed and took of her jacket only the hear a gasp. Kasumi looked up at Makino who was covering her mouth with her hand and she was staring down at Kasumi with wide eyes, and she could clearly see tears pricking the corner of Makino’s eyes. Kasumi followed her gaze to see that she was looking at her robotic arm and sighed sadly. Garp saw this and went to calm Makino down and explain everything to her, while Kasumi turned her attention to Luffy who was staring at her with a grin and stars in his eyes, he probably felt differently about her appearance.

“COOL!!! JOIN MY CREW!!!” Luffy yelled excitedly.

“Huh? Your crew? What are you talking about?” Kasumi asked, wondering what he meant by that.

“I’m gonna be the King Of The Pirates one day, but I need a crew!! Join my crew, be my First Mate!!” Luffy said excitedly

“We’ll see.” Kasumi said quietly, then noticed the hat he was holding, it looked to be a yellow straw hat with a red ribbon around it.

“Nice hat.” Kasumi complimented.

“Shanks gave it to me!! He is the reason I want to find the One Piece!!” Luffy spoke happily. And Kasumi couldn’t help but giggle at him, he was definitely interesting. She told him that she met a member of Gold D Roger’s crew and told him the stories that Arata once told her. Luffy for once in his life, actually listened, genuinely interested and to be honest he started to suck up to Kasumi, started wanting to be around her more and more.

And this is how the two sibling met….


	2. A new friend and Zoro the pirate hunter?

Chapter 2: A new friend and Zoro the pirate hunter?

Normal P.O.V (Ten years later)

On the docks of Foosha Village stoop many people, amongst the crown to two individuals ready to depart on their journey. Their names; Monkey D Luffy and Monkey D Kasumi, and both of them had grins on their faces as they said their goodbyes to each of the villagers, though mainly to Makino and the mayor.

Luffy wore a red vest top that was button up and denim shorts that went just past his knees, he too wore sandals on his feel, and of course Luffy still wore that very Straw Hat that Shanks gave give all those years ago. Kasumi on the other hand wore a faded blue sweater that had no sleeves, add to that wore a black leather jacket and white gloves that covered her hands completely. She too wore denim shorts but hers only went to her mid-thigh and were a darker navy to Luffy’s. As for anything else that Kasumi wore, she hand combat boots on, her long silver-blonde wavy hair was tied up into a pony tail, the tip of it just reaching her hips and her fringe just stopping above her gold-hazel eyes.

After saying their goodbye’s to everyone, both Luffy and Kasumi set off, though with Luffy’s kind of luck, Kasumi knew something was going to happen and that something was bad, bad and BAD!! Kasumi sighed when she spotted a shadow coming from just below them and that when it happened; the sea monster appeared just in front of them.

“I’ve been waiting for you, sea monster!! Today is your unlucky day.” Luffy spoke, and Kasumi knew what he meant by him waiting, Luffy had told her about how he met Shanks, how he was saved from this monster.

“Go on Luffy, I won’t stop you.” Kasumi spoke, noticing him look at her. His expression told her everything, wondering if she had wanted to do it. Luffy nodded a grin on his face.

“I’ll show you what I’ve learnt in the past ten years!! RUBBER….” The moment Luffy said ‘Rubber’, Kasumi ducked just in case this went wrong, but she was still able to watch this.

“PISTOL!!!” Luffy yelled, as he punched the monster in the face and while his arm stretched. It was a rather quick yet strong attack, and even Kasumi knew the beast stood no chance against Luffy, not even to begin with.

“How’d that taste? Stupid fish.” Luffy said. “Hehe…. We’ll have to find some more friends, right Kasumi-Nee? Hope we can find ten people to join the crew and then we’ll also need a flag.” Luffy spoke excitedly.

“Luffy, first just concentrate on which way to go, then we will need to find a crew. Plus we will need a bigger boat and more supplies.” Kasumi said, only to be ignored by the boy who was getting more and more excited at the thought of their journey beginning. She sighed, but smiled up at him.

“Alright, let’s go!! I’LL BECOME THE KING OF THE PIRATES!!” Luffy yelled, looking forwards before he sat down and started to row.

~Time Skip, the next day~

Kasumi’s P.O.V.

“Ah! The weather is pretty nice today.” I heard Luffy say from next to me and I looked over at him and shook my head at that huge grin that he had on that face of his. Now wasn’t the time to act carefree.

“On a nice day like this, who would’ve thought we’d get stuck into such a disaster!?” Luffy spoke casually as her sat there, while I was staring at the huge whirlpool with large eyes.

“LUFFY!! STOP ACTING SO CARE FREE!! WE’RE ABOUT TO BE SUCKED INTO A WHIRLPOOL AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS SIT THERE CASUALLY!!” I yelled at him, glaring down at my younger brother. I looked down at the 17 year old boy as he looked at the whirlpool and then back at me.

“But what can we do?” He spoke, and I sighed, it was his stupid fault, he was the one that was doing the rowing and got us trapped in the whirlpool in the first place.

“Good question. There’s no one around us that can help and it’ll be bad if this boat wrecks….” I sighed out.

“Yeah. And I can’t swim…” Luffy said stupidly.

“Your fault for eating that devil fruit then, wasn’t it? Oh, how I wish I took up Ace’s offer, I should have just gone with him…” I spoke, though that second part was mostly to tease Luffy.

“WHAT!? You promised to join my crew!! Don’t back out now!!” Luffy spoke desperately. I laughed.

“I know, stupid, why’d you think I stayed with you? Now get in that barrel that we brought with us. I’ll find some way to get us to safety.” I said, pointing at the barrel that we had taken from Foosha Village.

“Ah! Okay, got it!” He spoke happily, climbing in quickly but I knew he didn’t listen fully as he grabbed onto my arm and pulled me in with him, and I sighed before closing my eyes just as Luffy was shutting the barrel closed. And with that I felt the boat capsize and we knew we were in the water then. No escape now.

“I’m gonna sleep Luff, wake me up when something happens.” I spoke from my place in his lap.

“Okay!!” Luffy said happily, and I sighed yet again. And with that I drifted off to sleep.

Kasumi’s Dream

I just met Luffy, he seemed rather interesting, a ball of energy and I saw that huge grin never left his face. I heard a sigh come from behind me and turned to see Garp looking at us, or mostly at Luffy it seems. I walked up to him.

“Are you okay, Gramps?” I question genuinely concerned. But then backed away when I noticed an angry expression on his face as he glared at Luffy.

“LUFFY!! WHAT DID I SAY!! YOU WILL NOT BE A PIRATE!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY, THAT YOU ARE TO TRAIN HARD TO BECOME A MARINE!!?” Garp yelled at his grandson, storming up to the young boy.

“NO!! I TOLD YOU, I WANT TO BE A PIRATE AND I WANT TO FIND THE ONE PIECE!!” Luffy yelled stubbornly, only to get a ‘Fist of Love’ punch to the head, and Luffy glared up at the Grandfather and then they started arguing all while Luffy running away from Garp.

“Is it always like this?” I asked, looking at Makino, who was smiling at the two.

“Yes. Though normally things are a lot worse, so that’s a good thing for now.” Makino said, and I could only look at her in shock, those two were normally worse than this? How?

“Come on Kasumi. Let’s go.” I heard Garp speak and turned to look at him. He was holding Luffy by the scuff of his neck, said boy trying to escape his grandfather grasp.

“I’m not staying here?” I asked confused.

“At first yeah, but now because of my grandson, I’m gonna have you and Luffy stay with a friend of mine that live in the mountains that are further in the Island.” Garp said. I nodded my head before grabbing my coat. I placed my robotic arm in first before placing my normal one in last, didn’t want to freak anyone out along the way.

“Alright. Bye Makino, thanks for the drink.” I spoke, waving at Makino as I left the bar and followed Garp who headed towards the woodland. Or should I say the forest?

“So who is this friend of your?” I asked, looking up at Garp, only for him to grin.

“Oh just an old friend who do a load of favours for me. You’ll see soon enough. Oi Luffy, hurry up.” Garp said, looking back at Luffy who was lagging behind, and it was at that moment that I had noticed that Garp had dropped Luffy.

“Ok, ok.” Luffy said, boredom and he also sounded uninterested too.

“Come on, Luffy. Cheer up.” I spoke, holding out my hand to him.

“Ok!” Luffy spoke, smiling up at me as he took my hand in his. I pulled him along gently. It wasn’t long did we both see where Garp was leading us to. There was a building in the middle of the forest, looked big enough for quite a few people to live in.

“Oi!! Dandan, you there?!” Garp called, knocking on the door. We stood there waiting but it wasn’t long until someone answered. To me the person looked like a man at first but when I took a closer look, I could see it was a woman. She was big, and I wasn’t talking in height. She had long messy ginger hair, wore a white shite and green checked trousers and had a cigarette in her mouth.

“Garp?! What are you doing here?” The woman spoke, her voice sounded nervous if not a little scared and I took a guess that this was Dandan and another guess that she was some mountain bandit.

“Hey Dandan, I’ve got a favour to ask of you.” Garp spoke, a huge grin on his face.

“And what would that be?” Dadan questioned, her eyes not leaving Garp.

“I need you to take care of these two for me. My grandson Luffy and his newly adopted sister, Kasumi.” Garp spoke confidently, pointing at us with his thumb. Dandan looked at us and then groaned openly.

“WHAT!!? Y-You can’t be serious!? Raising Ace is a challenge in itself, but two other to add to the mix, really!? No!!” Dandan exclaimed, glaring at Garp.

“Oh okay, then I can just arrest you, for being a bandit then?” Garp question and I rolled my eyes, he was trying to blackmail her. What kind of family did she just enter? I looked at Luffy to see him watching stupidly, it was clear that he didn’t understand what was going on. It was then did something hit Luffy on the face and too me it looked like spit, I looked over to where it came from to see a boy, probably just a one or two years older than me. Luffy was yelling but my eyes never left the form of the older boy.

“Hey, Ace!” Garp called as he too noticed the boy. So his name was Ace huh? I glared at him, not sure if I should like him or not.

“WOAHH!!! YOU CAME HOME, ACE!?!?!” Dandan exclaimed, rather surprised and by this statement, it took a guess that he was rarely at home.

“That’s Ace, a few years older than you, ten years old. You both are gonna live with him from today forward, so you better get along, got it?!” Garp spoke, I have a feeling that the last part of the statement was mainly for Luffy who was glaring at Ace.

Today, I met Ace, my other Brother, though older than me. And I was still undecided whether I should think of him as a member of my family.

End of Dream

I woke when I felt myself and Luffy getting toppled about in this barrel, it was as if someone from outside was rolling the barrel somewhere, probably didn’t notice us in here.

“Hey, Luffy. Luffy.” I whispered, shaking him as I notice that he was sleeping even though he was hitting the side of the barrel just like me. I wasn’t surprised that he didn’t wake up because of our predicament; the idiot was made out of rubber, so he most likely didn’t feel a damn thing. Lucky bastard. Soon I felt that we have stopped rolling and was being put up straight, I could hear voices coming from outside the barrel but they were muffled due to the fact that Luffy landed on top of me.

“Oi, Luffy!! Wake the hell up!!” I said a little louder, hitting him on the head.

“Ow!” Luffy whined, finally waking up. “Oh, hey Kasumi-Nee. What you doing?”

“Why you-!!!” I spoke angrily, can’t he see the situation that we were in. I sighed. 

“Can you just get us out of this barrel!!” I spoke, trying to stay calm. He nodded, before breaking to the lid off.

“WHAT A NICE NAP THAT WAS!!!” Luffy yelled a huge grin on his face. He moved off of me but stayed in the barrel, which in turn allowed me to finally get up myself.

“Looks like we’re saved, right Kasumi-Nee?” Luffy spoke grinning at me, I swear I felt my eye twitch in annoyance at his innocent behaviour. I climbed out only to then just to notice a few men staring at us.

“Who are you?” Both me and Luffy asked.

“WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!!” They yelled staring at us with wide eyes.

“WHY WOULD TWO PEOPLE BE COMING OUT OF A WINE BARREL!?” They yelled at us, making me cover my ears as they were a little too loud. It was then that I noticed something being thrown in our direction. A large metal mace.

“Ah! Sorry Luff. Don’t get angry at me!!” I spoke turning towards my brother.

“Why?” He asked looking confused, but the only answer he got was me kicking the barrel out of the little hut, so that he would get hurt, and then clapped my hands together and slamming them to the ground, summoned a shield that engulfed my body, which protected me from the mace, and sighed in relief when it bounced off of the shield and in turn destroyed the little building that I was in.

“Phew! Thought I was a gonna there.” I spoke before sneaking away before I was spotted and found Luffy several feet away, and he was still in the barrel. But thankfully he ended up somewhere that we won’t be found out by those people, I had a feeling those guys were other pirates. I started walking in his direction when I saw him talking to a boy, the boy had pink hair, large glasses and looked to have a round face.

“Oi, Luffy!! You ok?” I spoke up just as I was close to them, the two looked my way.

“Kasumi!! Thank god you’re okay!” Luffy spoke before giving out a goofy laugh.

“Who are you?” I asked, looking at the boy.

“I’m Coby, miss.” He spoke politely, and I smiled at him.

“I’m Monkey D Kasumi, this idiot’s older sister. But just call me Kasumi or Kas.” I spoke, introducing myself.

“Sister? You two don’t look alike.” He said, confused as he looked at us both.

“Oh, I’m adopted, we aren’t blood related.” I explained. “So, where are we?”

“This is the breeding ground of the pirate “Iron Bludgeon Alvida”, I’m the caretaker of the ship.” Coby said, explaining it all to me, and I nodded.

“Do you have a boat? Ours got caught in a whirlpool.” Luffy said, cutting into the conversation.

“Whirl… Whirlpool?!! You both were caught in a whirlpool!!” Coby spoke, looking at us in surprise.

“Yeah, that whirlpool was scary.” Luffy spoke, I hit the back of his head.

“It was your fault we got stuck in it!! I so need to remind myself to never let you decide on which way to go!” I spoke, feeling annoyed at myself.

“A normal person would’ve died already…” Coby stated, looking at us in interest.

“Yeah, but you can say, we aren’t normal, especially this one.” I spoke then pointed at Luffy with my thumb at the last part of my statement.

“What you calling this one?!” Luffy exclaimed, looking at me with a slightly annoyed expression. I sighed before giving him a smile, ruffling his hair.

“You…” Coby started, bringing our attention back to him. “You want a small boat? Well, I have one, but….”

“But?” I questioned but me and Luffy ended up following him since he didn’t fully answer me. But then I saw a pile of wood but with a closer inspection, I looked like a boat, a badly made one but a boat none the less. I knew Luffy saw it too, as he look unimpressed and just looked at it.

“What’s this? A coffin?” Luffy said. I would have laughed, but I knew It may have hurt Coby’s feelings, so I did everything in my power to not laugh at Luffy’s comment.

“That’s a boat I built secretly for 2 years.” Coby said, and I looked at him with wide eyes.

“2 years? Building this thing?” I asked, surprised.

“Don’t want it anymore?” Luffy asked, curious.

“Yeah…. I don’t want it anymore. I was gonna run away in this. But I don’t have the guts to do it…. Looks like I’m gonna be a caretaker my whole life.” Coby said, and I just stared at him. He was a bit of a coward, but he was just a boy amongst a bunch of pirates, so I couldn’t blame him for that.

“Then you should leave.” Luffy said and rather bluntly to be honest. I shuck my head, typical of Luffy to do just this.

“NO…. NO I CAN’T, IT’LL NEVER WORK! WHENEVER I THINK OF ALVIDA-SAMA FINDING OUT, MY LEGS TURN ALL MUSHY…!!” I GET SO SCARED..!!!” Coby yelled, taking a breather, and I felt a little sorry for him.

“That day… I was only fishing but I accidentally walked onto this ship!!! And I had to become a caretaker on the ship these two years to stay alive….!!” Coby said.

“You’re pretty stupid and useless.” Luffy stated.

“Says the idiot who rowed our boat into a whirlpool.” I spoke, a little sarcasm in my voice, Luffy glared at me for a second before grinning back at Coby, he spoke again.

“And you seem kinda wimpy too. I don’t like you.” Luffy said, which made me hit upside the head when noticing that his comment made Coby cry.

“That wasn’t nice. Idiot.” I spoke, glaring down at my younger brother.

“But… He’s right… If only I was brave enough…” Coby said, looking at the ground sadly before turning to look at us.

“Hey…. Luffy-San, Kasumi-San, why are you sailing?” Coby asked us.

“I want to become the pirate king!!!” Luffy spoke bluntly, a huge goofy grin on his face. I smiled and turned to Coby.

“And I want to be the world’s greatest Alchemist to ever exist.” I spoke, telling him my dream.

“Eh…..!! Wha..?!! WHAT?!!” Coby yelled staring at us in shock.

“‘PIRATE KING’ WAS THE TITLE OF SOMEONE WHO HAS EVERYTHING IN THIS WORLD!! ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOU’RE LOOKING FOR THE ‘WORLD’S GREATEST TREASURE’… THE ONE PIECE!!?” Coby yelled looking at Luffy before he turned on me.

“AND YOU…. YOU WANT TO BE THE GREATEST ALCHEMIST ALIVE?!! THAT’S CRAZY!! BEING AN ALCHEMIST IS ABSOULETY ILLEGAL ON SO MANY LEVELS, ONE OF THE MOST FORRBIDON THINGS TO BECOME!!!” Coby yelled. By now he was breathing hard and I stared down at Coby with wide eyes, looking surprised but I understood his overwhelming shock. We did have big ideas that most would think were close to impossible.

“YOU BOTH WANNA DIE OR SOMETHING?! ALL THE PIRATES ARE LOOKING FOR THAT TREASURE!!” Coby yelled, switching back to yelling at Luffy, this kid just couldn’t make up his mind on who to yell at.

“Well so am I.” Luffy said.

“…Im.. Im-Impossible!! Absolutely impossible!! Utterly utterly impossible!! To become the Pirate King in the pirate era. There’s no chance!!! Utterly impossible!!” Coby spoke, shaking his head continuously and the next thing to happen was that Luffy punched Coby in the face, and he did it before I could stop him, though I didn’t expect him to do that.

“LUFFY!!” I exclaimed going to Coby’s side to make sure he was ok.

“OW!!! Why’d you hit me?!” Coby exclaimed, as I helped him to sit up.

“Because I couldn’t stand you!!!” Luffy said, bluntly.

“Luffy!! Quit it!” I scolded.

“It’s fine… I’m used to it anyway….” Coby said, making me narrow my eyes at his words.

“I’m not afraid of dying!” Luffy said then, this made my anger disappear as I caught onto what he was doing, I smirked.

“Huh?” Coby muttered, looking at Luffy.

“Because it’s my dream and that’s why I won’t mind dying for it.” Luffy said, continuing his speech.

“W… Won’t even mind death…?!!” Coby muttered, looking at Luffy in astonishment and awe and yet I could tell he was a little surprised too.

“Besides, I think I can do it. Although it could get pretty tough.” Luffy spoke, looking as if he was talking to himself on that part but I knew he was still talking to Coby. I looked at Coby and could practically see him taking in what Luffy said.

“Coby.” I spoke up, get his attention.

“What I think Luffy is trying to say. It’s not impossible, especially when it comes to what your dream is. When you have a dream, you’d willing use all your power and strength into trying to for-fill your dream not matter what happens. Like both me and Luffy are willing to die trying for ours.” I spoke, explaining it to Coby in hopes that he’d understand better. I then saw tears in his eyes and I panicked.

“Ah! Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you cry!!” I spoke desperately while Luffy was laughing at me.

“Will I also… Be able to accomplish my dream…? If… I’m willing to die…” Coby said quietly, though I heard him and by the way Luffy looked at him, so did he.

“Hm? What?” Luffy asked as he looked down at Coby, a blank look on his face. Nothing new there.

“Will I be able….. To become a Marine?!!!” Coby asked, and I looked at him in surprise, not expect that to come from the boy.

“A Marine?” Both me and Luffy asked.

“Luffy-San, Kasumi-San, I know it means that we’ll be enemies!!! But joining the marines and catching bad guys… HAS ALWAYS BEEN MY DREAM!!!” Coby spoke.

“Do you think I can do it?!!” Coby asked us.

“I wouldn’t know!” Luffy said.

“Only you can find that out.” I said, but then I looked around, getting a bad feeling all of a sudden.

“I HAVE TO ATLEAST TRY!!! I’D RATHER DIE TRYINGTO GET OUT OF HERE AND JOIN THE MARINES!! THEN STAY HERE AND BE A CARETAKER MY ENTIRE LIFE!! AND THEN ALVIDA-SAMA…. I’LL BE ABLE TO ARREST SOMEONE LIKE ALVIDA!!” Coby yelled, before taking a deep breath. It was then that I noticed something coming towards us at an alarming speed, or should I say someone was coming towards us. That someone being Alvida, I stood a little in front of Coby, ready to protect him if needed.

“WHO DID YOU SAY YOU ARE GOING TO ARREST COBY?!” Alvida screamed, smashing the boat Coby made into tiny pieces, that pissed me off royally.

“My boat…” Coby cried. I was annoyed and irritated. Who did she think she was? Destroying something that he spent building the past 2 years. Slaving over it, trying to gain his freedom, it angered me greatly and I glared at this Alvida bitch.

“Did you think you can… Escape from me?!” Alvida yelled, a sadistic grin on her face.

“Are those two who you hired to capture me? He doesn’t seem to be Roronoa Zoro. Anyway, before you die, I’m gonna ask you… What’s the most beautiful thing in the sea, Coby?!!” Alvida asked. I looked at her, my eyes twitched in annoyance, how the hell was she beautiful, she big and fat, not to mention old looking.

“Eh…Eh heh heh…. Of… Of course that’ll be…” Coby stuttered, trying to answer, but Luffy interrupted him.

“Who’s this rude woman?” Luffy asked, pointing at Alvida, while most had gaping mouths and wide eyes as they stared at him, I laughed very hard, so hard that I was hugging myself, trying to hold myself together.

“L-Luffy, don’t you mean, who’s this fat whore?” I spoke up, still laughing very hard. And now I had people staring at me, but I just ignored them and tried calming down, which was hard to do with their expressions. I only calmed down when I notice Alvida’s face, she was absolutely pissed and looked ready to murder us.

“Those kids….” A member of her crew said looking at both me and Luffy in horror.

“They dare to…” Another started to say.

“LUFFY-SAN!!! KASUMI-SAN!!! QUICK, REPEAT AFTER ME!! IN ALL THE SEAS, THIS LADY IS THE MOST…” Coby yelled but seemed to stop himself at that point , then continued.

“THE…. THE RUDEST DAMN BITCH!!!” Coby yelled, and I smirked at him. I spoke then, I just had to.

“Okay!!” I said and repeated his speech just as loudly as he did. I was having fun and Luffy was just laughing.

“YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!!” Alvida screamed at him, full on angry. Coby screamed, and I pushed him behind me.

“Well said Coby!! Now stay behind Kasumi, let me take care of this!!” Luffy said, just as Alvida raised the mace above her head, ready to strike at Luffy.

“YOU THREE… HAVE TO DIE!!!” Alvida yelled just as hit Luffy with her weapon, it hitting the top of his head, but I knew I had nothing to worry about. Not even for a little bit.

“It’s useless against me, because my body is rubber.” Luffy spoke, and I could practically hear that grin that I knew he had on that face of his.

“TH…. THAT’S IMPOSSIBLE!!! MY BLUDGEON!!!” Alvida screamed, looking at Luffy with wide eyes, as did everyone else minus me.

“NO WAAAAAAY!!!” All the members of Alvida’s crew yelled, most if not all gaping.

“Rubber pistol!!” Luffy said as he threw the attack at Alvida, hitting her in the face.

“…..!! HIS ARM….. HIS ARM EXTENDED….!!!” The members of Alvida’s yelled in shock, and I could tell they were looking at him in shock. And possibly scared of Luffy.

“CAPTAIN!! ALVIDA-SAMA WAS BEATEN!! BY THAT MONSTER!!” They screamed.

“Tch. BASTARDS!! YOU DARE CALL MY BROTHER AN IDIOT!! DO YOU WANT TO DIE?!!” I yelled, giving my best glare as I summoned a spear.

“AHHH NO, WE’RE SORRY!!! PLEASE FORGIVE US!!” They yelled bowing down at me.

“Fine then, by making it up to us, you can give Coby here a boat. Understood?!” I spoke demandingly as I glared down at them. 

“Yeah. Coby wants to be a Marine, so stay out of his way.” Luffy said, standing next to me, both of us were glaring at them and I swear they practically shit themselves as they nodded and went to do as we asked. The next thing just went quickly, I decided to get some sleep, though I heard Luffy and Coby speak about guy named Zoro, just we entered the boat, and Luffy was carrying me so that I could take my nap.

~Time Skip, next day~

“We’re finally here at the Marines’ base!!” Luffy said excitedly, I had woken up at some point during the journey to both Luffy and Coby having a heated conversation, and soon Coby filled me in on everything. Luffy and I were escorting him to become a Marine all the while, Luffy being curious about this pirate hunter Zoro. By the look on Luffy’s face, I had a feeling Luffy wanted to meet this Zoro, to see if he liked him enough to join the crew, he was too open to read.

“Yep, finally!!” Coby spoke happily.

“You’re great, Coby!!” Luffy said happily.

“Huh?” Coby questioned, looking up at Luffy, but it was me who spoke.

“It’s thanks to you that we got here and in one piece too.” I said smiling at him.

“We’ve actually reached our destination!!” Luffy said excitedly, he clearly didn’t hear me answer Coby.

“Idiot.” I muttered under my breath. I turned to Coby. “You better answer him, otherwise he’ll do or say something stupid.”

“Of course! That’s the basics of navigation.” Coby said, looking at Luffy, a serious expression on his face. “If you wander around at sea every time, you’ll never become a pirate. You should at least find a navigator to join you.” Coby said.

“Alright! Let’s go eat!!” Luffy spoke excitedly before walking away.

“Did he even listen to me?” Coby said, looking down at the ground.

“Probably. Probably not. You just never know with him. He just likes to do stuff his own way and at his own pace too. It can’t get annoying. But there is something I should probably say.” I said, my eyes not leaving Luffy, didn’t want to lose him.

“What is it?” Coby asked as he looked up at me.

“You’re the first person we’ve met since we left our hometown. How would we have gained a navigator in such a short time? Plus, my little brother is a bit of an idiot as you probably have noticed by now.” I said, letting out a small chuckle. Then me and Coby started walking after Luffy but continued our conversation.

“I see. How do you put up with him?” Coby asked hesitantly. I chuckled again.

“Years and years of practice. Though I should probably say it come natural when having him as my brother.” I spoke smiling at Luffy’s back. That’s when we saw Luffy head inside a shop, but then I noticed that it was a restaurant, I rolled my eyes but entered after him, Coby following close behind. But after several minutes of sitting down and having food in front of us, we had scoffed the food off of the plates in seconds.

“We’ll go our separate ways here! You do your best to be a great Marine, alright?” Luffy said, a smile on his face as a he was casually sat there in the chair. Looking like a carefree idiot.

“Yeah, good luck Coby! I know you can do it!!” I said, also giving my friend a smile.

“I will…..!! Thank you so much.” Coby cried, covering a part of his face with his arm. “Luffy-San, Kasumi-San, you both have to become great pirate too. Although we’ll be enemies in the future.”

“Coby. Calm down, even if we are on opposite side, we’ll always be friends. Right?” I spoke, smiling at him, only for him to look up at me, smile with tears in his eyes and then nodded.

“Say, I wonder if Zoro is still being kept at the Marines’ base.” Luffy suddenly said making both me and Coby look at him but then we heard several crashes and yells making us look around the restaurant that we sat in. Everyone else seemed to have freaked out the moment Luffy spoke. Coby then hid his mouth from them and spoke.

“Looks like we can’t yell out the name ‘Zoro’…” Coby whispered to us, trying not to startle everyone else, then he spoke again but in a normal tone, putting his hand back down.

“I just saw a notice on the streets, there’s someone called Lieutenant Morgan at the base.” Coby said, and once again everyone freaked out, just as badly as Luffy’s statement. I raised an eyebrow at their behaviour.

“What’s going on? Why are they freaking out over two names?” I asked quietly making sure Luff and Coby were the only ones to hear that. Luffy shrugged as if saying ‘I don’t know’, while Coby just looked at the people with a worried look.

“I think we should go, Come one Luff, Coby.” I said leaving money on the table before leaving with the two boys behind me.

“HAHAHAHA! What an interesting restaurant! I gotta go there again.” Luffy said as he laughed.

“Err, Luffy. I think it’s because they’re scared of something that possibly surrounds the subject of whatever has got to do with This Zoro or Morgan guy.” I spoke looking at Luffy with a little bit annoyance.

“Kasumi-San is right. That was definitely strange…!! I’ve got a bad feeling about this…!!!” Coby said looking at us siblings.

“Why’s that?” I asked, being the one that sane out of me and Luffy.

“I could understand why they’d be scared after hearing Roronoa Zoro’s name, since he could escape at any time. But why would they be afraid of a Marine Lieutenant’s name too?!!” Coby said, I thought about it for a second, Coby did have a point, not many would be scared of Marines besides us pirates. So for normal civilians to be scared of a Marine is definitely a worry but then again, even something can go wrong with them.

“Well, he could’ve done something bad, right?” Luffy questioned, and I looked over to him, a little surprised that he had actually been listening, which wasn’t his strongest point.

“THAT’S IMPOSSIBLE!!” Coby yelled at Luffy.

“I’m serious.” Luffy said. That coming from him didn’t fit right, yet at the same time it did if that made any sense at all.

“Coby. Even though Marines fight to protect civilians, fight us pirates and criminals. They are human too, like us. So don’t you think they are capable off doing bad stuff too?” I spoke looking at him.

“Oh. I see what you both mean.” Coby said before walking with us, and our destination being the local Marine base. When we did arrive, I just ended up staring at it. The building sure had an interesting appearance. I looked like a massive tube, a circular tower that was light blue with navy stripes covering it and surrounding it was this brick wall. We walked along the wall until we found a huge metal gate with the typical Marine name and logo on it.

“It looks pretty ugly up close.” Luffy spoke bluntly, making me laugh a little bit.

“Go ahead, Coby.” Luffy said, giving our friend a grin.

“B… But I’m not prepared yet…!! Besides that incident at the restaurant got me thinking….” Coby said looking back at us nervously, he was shaking, literally. It was shortly after he said that did Luffy randomly stretched his arms up so that he could reach the top of the wall, only because it was three times taller than us, and jumped up so that he could look over it.

“Ah! Luffy-San!” Coby said, going to stop him, but I place my hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

“Give it up Coby, once he’s decided to do something, he’ll do it. Luffy is quite stubborn.” I said as Coby looked at me.

“Monster… I wonder where he is?” I heard Luffy say and saw him look around before he jumped down.

“You can’t find him that easily. He’s probably being kept in a secret room.” Coby said.

“Once again, Coby. Just give up arguing against Luffy, you’d never win.” I said.

“No! I saw something over there!” Luffy said. “It could be Zoro!!”

“See! He always finds a way to get what he wants!!” I said, giving Coby a ‘I told you’ face. Then I ran after Luffy because when he said he saw something, he started running, so here I am, trying to catch up to the rubber idiot. As soon as I saw Luffy stop, I slowed down, coming to stand next to him.

“Here we go.” I heard Luffy mumble as he got to the top of the wall this time.

“Oi Luffy. Give me a hand up will ya?” I asked feeling lazy. I knew that I’d be able to get up there without a problem but because of my lazy attitude, I just couldn’t be bothered really.

“Can’t you do it yourself?” He asked me, frowning at me . I knew that was a complaint.

“Maybe because I can’t be bothered using my Alchemy and don’t want to waste my energy using it. I may need it for a fight if we get into one.” I spoke, frowning myself but that soon turned into a smile when Luffy nodded and pulled me up. I ended up having to help Coby up, though because I didn’t have a rubber ability, I had a harder time doing it, but still managed. I then used my strength to pull myself up a bit further so that I could sit on the wall rather cling to it with my hands, and I didn’t care if I was spotted or not.

“Look at that person.” Luffy said, clinging onto the wall to my left, his usual goofy grin on his face and I followed his gaze to see someone tied to some kind of wooden cross. I wore black trousers, a white top and a green sort of cloth around his waist. On his head was a black bandana which just about covered his hair and part if eyes, but since this guy was looking down, most of his face was shadowed over so I couldn’t tell was he looked like. I looked to my right to see Coby just starting to be able to look over the wall and when he saw what we were looking at, he freaked out like hell and fell off of the wall.

“What’s wrong?” Luffy asked.

“You ok there, Coby?” I asked, looking down at him in concern. We were soon answered.

“It…. It’s him!!! It’s Roronoa Zoro!! Th… Th…. That black bandana and cloth around his waist… And intimidating aura….!!! It’s Zoro!!!” Coby said stuttering from his place on the floor and I could see him practically shaking in fear. I felt sorry for the guy, though I knew he was a bit of a coward.

“So he’s Zoro, huh….? Looks to me those ropes are pretty easy to break.” Luffy said looking back over at Zoro.

“S… STOP JOKING!!! IF YOU FREE HIM, HE COULD MAKE A MESS IN TOWN AND EVEN KILL YOU!!!” Coby yelled.

“Coby, calm down. And for someone who’s scared of him, you sure are loud enough to gain his attention.” I spoke causally, and then watched as he visibly gulped at my words.

“Hey! You.” A new voice said, cutting into our conversation, it sounded rough and it was then that I noticed that it came from Zoro, we looked over to him.

“Could you please…. Come over here and untie me? I’ve been tied up for 9 days and I’m exhausted.” Zoro said, looking up at us with a grin, blood dripping from his mouth and that was then that I notice that Zoro was indeed injured.

“Look, he’s smiling.” Luffy spoke out the obvious.

“I think we know that.” I spoke sarcastically.

“He…!! He talked….!!” Coby stuttered after managing to get up the wall, once again with my help.

“I’ll repay you. I could hunt down a fugitive and give you the rewards. I’m not lying. I’ll keep my words.” Zoro said still grinning. I looked at him, and thought to myself, this guy doesn’t know he was talking to two pirates.

“No…. Don’t do it Luffy-San, Kasumi-San!!! Don’t be tricked by his words….!! If you free him, he’ll kill us and escape!!” Coby spoke, as he looked at us in desperation.

“He won’t be able to kill us.” I said.

“Because…. We’re strong.” Luffy said, finishing off my sentence.

“Ah!?” I heard Zoro mutter, he seemed to look at us, probably with a new interest or curious as to what we meant. Shortly after that, I soon noticed a ladder, and then a little girl appearing to Coby’s right.

“Huh?” Luffy muttered in surprise.

“Eh?” Coby also muttered. I just looked at her in surprise, not expecting someone else to join, especially a child who looked around 6 or 7 years old. The little girl shushed us, before climbing over the wall completely, and all I did was watch in interest.

“Ah…!!! Don’t do it!! It’s dangerous!!!” Coby called to the girl as she approached Zoro and oddly enough, I just noticed she was holding food. I needed to check my eyes, I was either going blind or turning stupid like my brother. I hoped neither of those would be the answer I’d be looking for.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Zoro asked looking down at the girl who had just stopped less than a metre away from him.

“Luffy-San, Kasumi-San, go stop her!! She could get killed!!” Coby spoke, trying to get us to get her out of there.

“Do it yourself. But you are worried, it’s fine. Besides if he does go to attack her, Kasumi-Nee will be able to get her out of there in time.” Luffy said, looking at me with a grin and I knew that was an order, not as my brother but as my captain. I nodded in reply, before turning back to Zoro and the little girl.

“Do you want to die or something…? Get lost!” Zoro spoke and rather rudely too. Though the girl didn’t seemed to mind as she smiled up at him.

“Uhm, Brother, I made some rice balls for you! You haven’t eaten for a long time right?” The girl said, smiling up at him, and I thought that was very sweet and I did happen to notice that she called Zoro ‘Brother’ out of respect.

“This is the first time I made rice balls….” The girl said, and that just made her even more sweeter than I originally thought and I noticed Luffy giving a look, his eyes narrow but not in annoyance, just warning me not to do anything, knowing full well I liked anything that was cute and sweet. I blushed and smiled rubbing the back of my head. I gave a nervous laugh.

“I’m not hungry!! Go away!!” Zoro said loudly glaring down at her, and I glared at him.

“But…” The girl mumbled, losing the smile.

“I don’t want it!! Leave me! I’ll kill you if you don’t!!” Zoro threatened and I was debating on interfering, part of it to do with that order and the other just out of anger.

“Roronoa Zoro!!” A new voice called and I looked over to see a man in a black suit walking in with two Marines following behind. He had blond hair, a strange looking chin, large eyebrows, he looked ugly and stupid. Not to mention cocky and arrogant looking too.

“Don’t pick on little kids, or else I’ll have to report to my Father about it!!” The guy said and then I realised he is probably someone who relies on others mainly his parent reputation and all that. I hated people like that, so stuck up and think they owned the place. It reminded me of the Grey Terminal and Goa, a city back on Dawn Island, that were full of stuck up nobles that were very heartless and uncaring.

“Some weirdo came.” Luffy said.

“Don’t you mean some bastard came?!” I spoke angrily, and Luffy looked up at me and saw me glaring. When seeing the look I was wearing on my face, Luffy watched with a more serious attitude and didn’t look happy himself. Coby looked at me in curiosity as if wondering why I’d say such a thing.

“He must be someone important in the Marine… Thank goodness the girl is safe now…” Coby said, looking back over at the scene before us.

“I wouldn’t say that… Not with his sort of attitude and besides, I bet he just loves riding of his ‘Father’s Reputation’.” I spoke through gritted teeth, it took a lot of my power to not jump in there.

“Tch… If it isn’t the Lieutenant’s bastard son…” Zoro said, glaring at the blonde in the suit. I smirked at the comment, that amused me a little but when Zoro said ‘Lieutenant’s son’, it made sense why the blonde was over-confident and very arrogant.

“Bastard? Don’t get cocky. My dad is a Marine Lieutenant!!” The guy said, but looking at the little girl. I didn’t like the way he looked at her, not even for a second.

“Well hello, little girl. These rice balls look tasty.” He said, taking one for himself. That greedy bastard, I am so gonna kill him!! A hand stopped me, grabbing a hold of my arm and I saw that it belonged to Luffy. I gritted myself and tried to calm down. I watched as the blonde bastard put it in his mouth started to chew and then he soon looked like he was choking, I would have cheered at that if he had not have spit it out. He was heartless and cruel too to add onto the list as to why I hate this guy.

“BLEGH, HORRIBLE!! YOU PUT TOO MUCH SUGAR IN IT! YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO PUT SALT IN THESE THINGS!” The guy yelled, this had me shaking, it was the first time the girl ever cooked and it should have been expected that it may not taste completely right.

“But… But I thought they’ll taste better if they’re sweet…!!!” The girl said, looking up at the arrogant bastard, a frown on her face.

“HOW COULD ANYONE EAT SOMETHING LIKE THIS?” The guy yelled, practically kicking the food out of her hands and when the food was on the floor, he stomped all over it.

“Luffy, let me kill him….” I spoke quietly, my voice dark as I was close to my limit.

“No. Can’t do that, remember the last time?” Luffy asked. It was then I remember that I came close to actually murder a guy called Bluejam when we were younger, he had almost killed my brothers and I wanted to kill that guy to trying to do that. I knew Luffy was right for no letting me go, as I would probably do something we both knew that I’d soon regret.

“AAH! STOP IT!! STOP!! HE CAN’T EAT THIS ANYMORE!!” The girl yelled in vain, trying to get the guy to stop.

“Th…That’s cruel! That girl worked so hard to make them…!” Coby spoke, as he too looked upset.

“I wonder…. If this guy is heartlessly cruel, it makes you wonder how the Father’s like.” I said as I watched, my hands in fists and couldn’t stop glaring at the stuck-up blonde.

“Don’t worry!! The ants will eat them all up!!” The guy, said as he gave out a laugh, I’m fed up not knowing his name.

“That’s cruel….!!! I.. I tried really hardtop make them…!!!” The girl said as she started crying. I had to close my eyes for a second and took a breather, but I had to open my eyes knowing that I needed to watch.

“Aww… Don’t cry!! It’s no wonder why I hate little brats so much.” He said, actually now looking troubled, and THAT made me a little happier, though that second part made me angry, you just don’t say that sort of thing in front of kids.

“It’s all your fault you know? Didn’t you see what was written here?” The guy said pointing at a sign that I just noticed. I sighed, cursing at myself for that.

“‘Anyone who helps a prisoner will be charged with the same crime, Marine Lieutenant Morgan’” The guys said, reading the sign out-loud for all to hear.

“You know how scary my dad can be, right? You would’ve gotten the death penalty if you’re grown up!!” He said, before standing and turning to one of the Marines. “Oi, throw this brat out!!”

“Huh!?” The Marine said, unsure of what he heard.

“I’m telling you to throw her outta here!! Are you trying to disobey me?!!! I’m telling my dad!!” The guy said, grabbing onto the Marine in a threatening manner and practically proving that he relies too much on his Father’s reputation.

“Ay… Aye sir!!” The Marine stated in fear before grabbing the girl and literally throwing here out of the place, but thankfully she came flying towards us, mainly me and I caught her just as she was close by. But catching wasn’t easy without falling off of the wall myself, was she was flying with a high speed, and before we hit the ground, I hugged her to myself and I took the brunt of the fall, landing on my back.

“Ugh.” I grunted, I just knew that I was gonna have one large bruise there, but thankfully it only hurt for a few seconds.

“Kasumi!!” Luffy said, alarmed by what happened and jumped down and landed next to me, Coby close behind him. I sat up, the girl still in my arms.

“I’m okay.” I said seeing Luffy giving a concerned look but after I said that he nodded and gave me a goofy grin. And helped me and the girl up.

“Are you alright?” Coby asked the girl after I had set her back onto her feet gently, I stood close behind her, for reason wanting to keep on protecting her.

“Those bastards…” I muttered under my breath making sure no-one heard me say that and thankfully no one did. I then noticed Luffy climb onto the wall again, stay there for a few minutes before climbing over it completely. I sighed, but stayed for a few minutes to make sure the girl wasn’t hurt anywhere before going after Luffy. Using my abnormal strength, I completely jumped over the wall without touching it, and looked towards my brother to see him talking with Zoro.

“… Hm? Don’t tell me you’re gonna set me free and force me to join you.” I heard Zoro say just as I reached them both. He looked at me before turning back to Luffy.

“I haven’t made up my mind yet. Since everyone thinks you’re a bad guy.” Luffy said, rubbing the back of his head, though he had a smile on his face.

“A bad guy, huh…? I’ll never join you because I have something that I need to take care of!!” Zoro said grinning, before continuing. “I could survive even if you don’t help me. I just need to stay alive for one month.”

“That bastard kid promised to let me go afterwards.” Zoro said after taking a small breather.

“You do know that there may be a possibility he was lying to you.” I stated just looking at him, a small frown on my face.

“I know, but…. I’m gonna do everything I can to stay alive and fulfil my dreams!!!” Zoro said, now looking at me. That grin of his never really left his face except for that time that blonde stuck-up blonde was here.

“Really? If I were you, I think I’d starve to death in a week.” Luffy said.

“Luffy, you’d probably starve to death before half a day with how hungry YOU get!!” I spoke, a grin on my face, and it turned into an amused smirk when Luffy glared at me.

“That’s why we’re different. Go find someone else to join you.” Zoro said.

“Come on, Luff. Let’s go.” I spoke, patting Luffy’s shoulder once before turning away and slowly started to head but stopped when Zoro called out to us both.

“Hey! Hold on.” Zoro said, making both me and Luffy look back at him.

“Huh?” Both me and Luffy said at the same time.

“That… Can you pick it up for me?” He asked, looking at the dirty food the was trampled on earlier.

“You want to eat this? But the rice ball is all muddy. Well I guess you can’t be picky about food when you’re hungry…” Luffy said, picking up the dirtied rice and held it in his hands as he just looked at it.

“Shut up. Just give it to me, let me eat all of it!!” Zoro said opening his mouth wide enough for Luffy to gently throw the food in there. Both me and Luffy watched as he ate the food, looking like he was in pain while doing so and yet swallowed it. I felt touched that he’d do this for the girl, even though she wasn’t here to see this. It made me start to like him, Zoro seemed rough on the outside, whether it was his appearance or how he would first speak to someone but really he was one big softie on the inside, whether or not he’d admit it himself.

“Do you want to kill yourself?” Luffy asked bluntly and rather rudely, making me hit the back of his head.

“Idiot!!” I scolded, glaring at him. Zoro coughed for a few seconds before he spoke.

“Tell that little girl…” Zoro started speaking, stopping for a brief moment.

“Tell her what?” Luffy asked when Zoro didn’t say anything for a while, he clearly didn’t realize that Zoro was struggling to talk a little.

“‘The rice balls taste very good. Thank you very much.’” Zoro said, looking down at the ground, hiding his eyes from us. Luffy smiled and I knew that smile, this could possibly mean that Luffy wanted him to join but I was 100% sure as of yet, I watched Luffy leave and stopped to wait for me by the wall, I turned back to Zoro, wanting to say one thing.

“Oi.” I spoke, making Zoro look up at me.

“Just so you know, is if that guy does want you to join us, then he won’t give up until you say yes…” I said a smirk on my face, amused that Zoro’s eyes widened a little.

“What?” He asked in surprise.

“Yeah… He’s very stubborn and once he’s made up his mind, it’s just about impossible to change it. Just a heads up in case he does choose to have you join.” I said, an amused smile on my face, then I left before Zoro could even say anything.

~Time Skip, 10 minutes later~

Both me and Luffy had completely left the grounds of the Marine base and had gone searching for Coby and that little girl but it didn’t take long to find them, due to the fact this village was all that big. After approaching them, the little girl thanked us or mostly me for saving her earlier, and I smiled down at her and then Luffy gave her the message that Zoro gave us.

“Really!?” She spoke, seeming very happy with the news

“Yep!! He ate it all!!” Luffy spoke from where he sat, which was on top of a barrel and I was currently leaning against the building next to Luffy.

“I’m so happy!!” The girl spoke, a huge smile on her face and I was happy to see it there.

“Hmm… Is he really that horrible person his reputation says he is…?” Coby spoke, confused by the news we had told them.

“No, I don’t think so. He seemed rather nice, rough on the outside but a softie on the inside.” I said a smile on my face as I looked at Coby.

“Brother didn’t do anything wrong. It’s just that the people in this town are afraid of him.” The girl said, making me look at her in confusion.

“And why’s that? What did he do that made them all scared?” I asked, I was very curious as to why they felt like that.

“He got arrested because of me. He killed Helmeppo’s pet wolf. Because Helmeppo let his wolf run around and everyone got scared….” The girl explained and now I had that guy’s name.

“So you’re saying…. That Zoro’s only arrested because he killed Helmeppo’s wolf?” Luffy questioned, and I was a little surprised that he understood the situation but then again I’m still trying to understand what goes on in that head of his and I’ve known him for 10 years.

“Yeah.” The little girl said.

“You’re right. So maybe he had a bad temper, but chasing down fugitives…. Isn’t that big a crime either.” Coby said.

“The only bad guys are the Morgans!! You’ll get executed if you disobey them, so everyone is afraid of them.” The girl said.

“That’s a bit much though. Do a small thing and get executed? That’s bad.” I said, glaring in the direction to see Helmeppo walking down the street, some Marines following him close behind. He seemed to be talking and when he got into range I could hear what he was saying.

“Heh heh heh!! Who dares raise his head? I’ll tell my dad!!!” Helmeppo spoke as arrogantly as he could, I saw people go on all fours, bowing down to the guy. I saw Luffy look over now, he had clearly heard his voice too.

“Do you want to be like Roronoa Zoro? I’m gonna publicly execute him in three days. I’ll use him to set an example for all of you! It’s gonna be pretty interesting.” Hellmeppo said, making me angry. So he did lie to Zoro like I had suspected, he was being completely unfair and was definitely a heartless bastard, I looked down at the ground in anger, making sure that my eyes were shadowed over.

“Three days. Didn’t you say you’ll give him a month?” Luffy questioned from beside me.

“Who are you? How rude. I was only joking with him!! Only an idiot would believe that.” Helmeppo said as he gave out a cruel laugh.

“Luffy… Can I?” I asked quietly, making my brother look over at me. He nodded, knowing what I wanted to do, and that made me glad that he gave me permission. I walked up to Helmeppo, my eyes still shadowed over.

“Oh? And who would you be?” He asked me when I stopped just in front of him.

“YOU BASTARD!!” I yelled, and using quite a bit of my abnormal strength, punched him in the face with my right hand, and I was satisfied when I heard a loud crunch. I had broken his nose and I watched as he flew a few feet back and was soon lying on the ground.

“KASUMI-SAN!!! STOP PLEASE! CALM DOWN!! YOU WANT TO MESS WITH THE MIARINES OR SOMETHING?!!!” Coby yelled.

“Coby… I’m a pirate, are you forget that detail?” I spoke quietly and rather darkly, but I knew that I needed to calm down. To be honest though, that punch did make me feel better.

“Coby, Kasumi-Nee, I’ve decided!” Luffy spoke up, and looked at him, curious as to what he could say next.

“Huh?” Coby questioned.

“I’m gonna asked Zoro to join us!!” Luffy said, looking at me.

“Sure thing, Captain!!” I spoke with a smirk on my face.

With that said, I knew that Luffy would give up. Zoro will definitely be our first crewmate, whether he likes it or not.


	3. Lieutenant Morgan and Zoro our new crewmate

Chapter 3: Lieutenant Morgan and Zoro our new crewmate

Kasumi’s P.O.V.

“Th… This is bad!!Who are they??” A man exclaimed, looking at both me and Luffy with wide eyes, but then again, so were the rest of the villagers.

“She dared to hit the lieutenant’s son…!!! Lieutenant Morgan won’t forgive her!!” Another man said.

“Kasumi-San!! Calm yourself!! They are Marines!” Coby spoke desperately as he held me back from doing any further damage, then looked over at Luffy. “Luffy-San, help!! Can you calm her down.”

“Nope, sorry. Plus I was gonna do the same thing.” Luffy said.

“Huh? Why?!” Coby questioned, his grip on me loosened enough for me to escape but fortunately for him, I didn’t punch Helmeppo again but just stood there.

“Because I don’t care!! A bastard is still a bastard.” Luffy spoke, glaring at Helmeppo. I smirked.

“Yeah. At least we can agree there.” I said, but it was then that I saw Helmeppo sit up, with some help of those Marines that had flanked him, and glared at me.

“Y… Y… You dare hit me?! My dad hasn’t even hit me once!! I’M MARINE LIEUTENANT MORGAN’S SON!!! I’LL TELL HIM ABOUT THIS!!” Helmeppo yelled at us, mostly me though.

“Oh wah wah!! Your such a baby for hiding behind your dad and using his reputation for your own benefits!! God, I hate people like you, such a coward and a disgrace!” I said, closing my eyes as I spoke.

“AN YOU DARE INSULT ME TOO?!!” He yelled, glaring at me.

“Your only insulted because you know it’s true.” I spoke, smirking at him with amusement.

“Why don’t you fight us yourself!” Luffy said then.

“Luffy-San, Kasumi-San, don’t do this!!” Coby spoke desperately but we were ignoring him.

“You’ll regret hitting and insulting me!! You’ll get the death sentence for it!!” Helmeppo said smirking as the two Marines putting his arms around their shoulder and lifted him up and then they left, but before they completely disappeared, Helmeppo yelled one last time.

“AND MY DAD WILL BE THE ONE WHO EXECUTES YOU!!”

“It’s meaningless to hit people like him.” Luffy spoke.

“Yeah, I waste of time and effort. I don’t know why I even bothered.” I spoke frowning.

“He ran away….” Coby muttered looking in the direction the cowards ran in. It was then that little girl came up to me and Luffy, a big smile on her face.

“Onii-Chan, Onee-Chan you were so cool! Just then when I was scared to death!” The girl spoke suddenly coming up to us, and I turned to her and looked down at her. She had a big smile on her face and looked as if she idolized us, I chuckled.

“Really? I should have hit him as well and a few times too!!” Luffy said, smiling himself.

“Thanks kid. But it’s nothing to worry about really.” I spoke, my face heating up slightly and turning to look away.

“Ah! Your blushing!!” The girl said and both she and Luffy laughed, making me glare at them.

“NO!! I’M NOT!!!” I yelled, shark teeth appearing as I yelled, but the two continued to laugh. I sighed before I saw a woman running in our direction.

“Ri… Rika!! Come here!!” The lady spoke, most likely the Mother. I smiled.

“Don’t talk to strangers! You’ll get executed too if you were mistaken as one of their own!!” The Mother spoke, looking down at her daughter.

“Mom, they are good people!! And so is Zoro…” Rika said, trying to explain a little.

“Don’t be silly!! Did you sneak into the execution site again!?” Her Mother exclaimed, trying to gently push Rika into the house that they stood in front of.

“No… No I didn’t.” Rika lied, hoping to not get in trouble.

“Come back into the house quickly!!” Her Mother spoke, still trying to lead Rika inside the building as said girl looked back at us sadly. Both me and Luffy waved to her, smiles on her face just before the door closed behind them. 

“LOOKS LIKE WE’RE GONNA BE IN A LOTTA TROUBLE!!! IF LIEUTENANT GETS MAD, HE MIGHT SEND MARINES AFTER US….!!” Coby yelled, completely freaking out. I stared at him, my face blank of emotion and then sighed.

“Coby. Calm down before you give yourself a heart attack.” I said, hoping that he would calm down. “And besides, if they do send Marines after us, your yelling would tell them where to find us.”

“We’ll deal with it when it comes! I’m gonna go talk to Zoro.” Luffy said, acting all carefree as he started heading in the direction of where Zoro was. I nodded, looked at Coby for a second before following Luffy.

~Time Skip, a few minutes later~

I found myself sitting on top of the wall again as I watched Luffy approach Zoro, who looked rather annoyed and was glaring at Luffy. I could help but snicker, as I did warn him earlier but he clear has either forgotten that detail or was still surprised by this.

“Yo.” Luffy greeted as he stopped in front of Zoro.

“It’s you again? I told you I don’t wanna be a pirate…!!” Zoro spoke, his annoyance laced in his voice as well as on his face.

“I’m Luffy!! If I loosen up the ropes, then you’re gonna join me, okay?” Luffy spoke bluntly, and at this had me laughing a little louder.

“I’ve told you clearly!!” Zoro spoke annoyed as he glared at Luffy. “I have things to do. Besides I’m not going to be a bad guy like a pirate.”

“That’s the difference? Besides… Everyone already thinks you’re a bad guy.” Luffy spoke.

“I don’t care what they say about me! I haven’t done one thing that I regretted in the past and it will be the same for the future!” Zoro spoke, looking all serious and yet his glare lessoned slightly. “I won’t become a pirate!!”

“I don’t care! You are joining me!!” Luffy spoke bluntly, making me laugh again and then I decided to jump down at that point to join them.

“DON’T DECIDE FOR YOURSELF!!” Zoro yelled.

“It’s too late to say that. Told you he wouldn’t give up!” I said coming to stand next to Luffy, a grin on my face.

“Hey, I heard you use Katana, is that right?!” Luffy asked, looking at Zoro.

“Hrm… If I’m not being tied up, I could use a Katana.” Zoro said, looking curious as to why Luffy would mention that.

“Where is the Katana?” Luffy asked.

“That bastard kid took it. It’s something that I treasure most… Other than my life…!!”Zoro said.

“Ohh? Treasure huh? It must me something great!!” Luffy spoke in wonder, and yet there was a hint of happiness. He spoke again.

“Okay! I’m gonna go to where the bastard is… And get your Katana back.” Luffy spoke, as if what he was saying was the simplest thing. It made me laugh, he made everything sound easy and I had to sometimes wonder what goes on in that head of his and yet I didn’t want to know either.

“What?!” Zoro exclaimed, surprised to hear Luffy say that.

“But you want me to return it to you, you’ll just have to join us!!” Luffy said, and now he decides to include me into the bargain, somewhat.

“THAT’S DIRTY!!” Zoro yelled and I chuckled.

“Ha, but that’s just the way Luffy is.” I said, my grin has yet to leave my face. And just after Zoro yelled, Luffy ran off, probably to get Zoro’s Katana.

“Is he planning on sneaking into the base? What a fool!” I heard Zoro mutter.

“That he is. The biggest fool that I’ve ever known but that just how he is.” I said, gaining Zoro’s attention.

“Why does he want me to join so badly?” He asked me, his eyes clearly showed his curiosity. I chuckled.

“Dunno. All I know is that when Luffy wants something, he does everything to get it. But my guess is that, when he heard about you saving that girl a few days ago and you being a strong swordsman, must have made him decide to get you to join us.” I said, looking in the direction Luffy ran in.

“Ah. And what about you?” Zoro asked, I looked at him, confused.

“Huh? What you talking about?” I asked, looking confused.

“Your name? He told me his.” Zoro asked and I looked at him in surprise but then smiled.

“Kasumi. Monkey D Kasumi.” I said, introducing myself to him. But then I heard a loud explosion and saw a lot of commotion coming from the top of the Building, and when I looked I could see half of a statue falling form the roof. I sighed knowing who caused it.

“Damn it, Luffy. We haven’t been here all that long and your causing us trouble already!!” I said glaring at noting in particular.

“What’s wrong?” Coby asked and that’s when I noticed that he was even here.

“I… It’s nothing.” I said, trying not to worry him. Coby nodded then he looked around for a second before asking.

“Huh? Where’s Luffy?” He asked.

“ In the Marine base. Looking for Zoro’s Katana.” I answered as if it was plain obvious.

“What?! Luffy-San is inside that base? He’s too hot-headed…!!” Coby said.

“Yeah, you’re right. Anyway, who is he?” Zoro spoke.

“He’s my captain and my little brother. And an idiot to top it off.” I answered, still looking that the Marine base.

“Oi! If you help me, they are going to kill you!” Zoro said, and I turned towards them to see Coby starting to untie Zoro. I walked up to them, and started trying to help, though I’m not good at untying knots.

“You shouldn’t be arrested!!! I can’t stand those kinds of Marines!! I’m going to become a real Marine!! Just like the way Luffy is determined to become the Pirate King and Kasumi wanting to be the strongest Alchemist alive!!!” Coby said, as he tried to concentrate on trying to untie the ropes.

“WHAT? P… PIRATE KING…?! YOU ARE JOKING?!!” Zoro yelled then looked at me. “AND YOU ARE AN ALCHEMIST?! AND WANT TO BE THE STRONGEST ONE AROUND?!! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!” 

“Yeah. Both me and Luffy are serious about our dreams. They are big true, but that what dreams are, right?” I spoke, completely calm as I had expected such a reaction from him.

“Yeah, even I was shocked to hear them say that. But it is true, they are truly serious!!” Coby said but then something happened and in some way I saw it. I noticed someone pointing a gun in our direction and got in front of Coby just as he shot at us, and next thing I knew I was in the ground, blood pouring from my stomach since that’s where I got hit.

“Ugh!! Seriously?” I spoke collapsing onto one knee before glaring up in the direction the gunman was.

“Kasumi!!” Coby exclaimed, kneeling next to me in concern. “Are you okay?!”

“I’m fine. I’ve had worse.” I said, my right metallic arm would’ve proved my point but it was covered by my coat and gloves and that they didn’t know about it. I stood up slowly, and being absolutely careful, pulled the bullet out with my right forefinger and thumb.

“Hey! What you doing?! Are you crazy?!!” Coby and Zoro exclaimed, looking alarmed that I’d do such a thing.

“It’s fine.” I spoke softly as I held onto the wound, stopping it from bleeding out.

“Run for your life. They’re almost here…” Zoro said as he was now looking towards the base.

“No!! I’ve got to set you free as soon as possible!!!” Coby spoke going back to trying to untie the ropes. While I stood guard, ready in-case we got attacked again.

“There is no need to worry about me. As long as I can stand this for a month, they’ll set me free. Hurry and lea…” Zoro spoke, but before he could finish, I interrupted him.

“They will not set you free!! Because they’re gonna kill you in three days!!” I said a little loudly.

“NONSENSE….! THAT BASTARD PROMISED ME THAT IF I COULD SURVIVE FOR A MONTH HE’D FREE ME….” Zoro yelled.

“He never intended to keep his promise! That’s why Kasumi-San punched and insulted him on your behalf…!!! Because he was toying with you!!!” Coby spoke.

“And besides, he is a cocky, arrogant bastard. Did you really think he’d keep his promise?” I spoke, looking at Zoro as if he was an idiot. “Bastards like him; they are always lying, especially for their own entertainment.”

“Wh…. What did you just say…?!!!” Zoro asked, looking at us both, his eyes were wide with surprise. Probably couldn’t fully believe in what he was hearing.

“The navy will never let the three of you off! Please!!! After I set you free, please help both Luffy-San and Kasumi-San!!” Coby begged looking at Zoro. As Coby said this I had clapped my hands together in concentration before I placed one of my hands over my wound. I healed it slightly, just enough to stop the bleeding or at least temporarily.

“I will not force you to become a pirate, however, they’re my saviours!!” Coby said, and I looked at him in surprised but I got a little touched that he’d go this far to help us, even while knowing we’d be fighting on opposite side in the future, even knowing of the possibility that we’d become enemies and may have to fight one another at some point.

“Both Luffy-San and Kasumi-San are very strong!! As long as you three join forces, you all will definitely be able to escape this town!! Definitely!!” Coby said, and I would have said something, along the lines of a ‘Thank you’ but I noticed a bunch of Marines head in our direction.

“Guys!! Now’s not the time for chit-chat!!” I spoke, alerting them both of the coming danger.

“THAT’S ENOUGH!!! YOU THREE OF YOU HAVE BETRAYED LIEUTENANT MORGAN… DIE HERE!!!” They yelled, pointing their guns at us.

“SURROUND THE BASE!!! DON’T LET THE GUY WITH THE STRAW HAT ESCAPE!!! AND SAME WITH THE BLONDE HAIRED GIRL!!!” A yell came from behind the group of Marines and when I looked, I saw a large guy standing behind them, wearing a long coat that the higher ups wearing in the Marines. I only knew this because of Garp. Anyway, this large guy I presumed was Lieutenant Morgan, and I could tell because is of that axe that replaced his hand.

“How interesting…. The four of you are planning to cause political upheaval?” Morgan asked as he glared at us. “Roronoa Zoro… I’ve heard of your name from a long time ago, but do not underestimate me. Before my great strength… You’re just garbage…!!!”

“READY!!!” I heard the Marines yell and I knew they were going to fire at us, so I clapped my hands together, preparing to summon a shield to protect us.

“FIRE!!!” I heard them yell and I was just about to slam my hands to the floor when I notice Luffy landing in front of us and shielding us from the bullets. Luffy had taken on their attack head on, I also saw that he was carrying three katanas on his back.

“YOU!!!” Zoro yelled, actually seeming to be worried about my rubber captain, I smiled at that.

“LUFFY-SAN!!!” Coby yelled in worry, and I did wonder if he forgot about Luffy’s ability.

“Ah, Luffy. Nice timing on your return.” I spoke, I was probably the only one not freaking out. 

“IT NO USE!!!!” Luffy yelled. I laughed my head of when the bullets bounced off of Luffy and returned back to the gunmen when stared at Luffy in fear and shock. I watched and listened to everyone as they screamed their heads of, it was pretty funny.

“WHAT KIND OF HUMAN ARE YOU?!” Zoro yelled looking wide eyed himself.

“Hehe… I am….The one who will become the pirate king.” Luffy said, a grin on his face and I laughed harder at the way he said it. Luffy had made it sound very simple and made it seem like it was the easiest thing to do. What an idiot.

“Look, which one is your treasured katana? I couldn’t figure it out, so I brought all three of them.” Luffy said, now holding out the three swords out towards Zoro, showing them to him.

“All three belong to me. Because I use three katanas.” Zoro said.

“Wow! That’s so cool!!” I spoke interested, I gave Zoro a grin as he smirked back at me.

“Resisting the navy here together with us two will make you an outlaw!!!” Luffy said, referring not just to himself but to me as well. “Or maybe you want to die here?”

“Are you the offspring of the devil… Forget it…. Rather than die here… Why don’t I just accede to your request…. And become a pirate!!” Zoro said, finally accepting our offer. I laughed, happy by the news.

“Haha. Our first crewmate!!!” Luffy exclaimed happily, while I shook my head but had a smile on my face.

“Okay, hurry and get these ropes off of me!” Zoro said and that’s when both me and Luffy started trying to untie him. I heard the marines start yelling, but since I was actually fully concentrating, I didn’t know what they were saying.

“Damn! This knot is so hard to untie…” Luffy spoke, he sounded bored and I would have laughed, but our situation stopped me.

“OI!! HURRY UP!!” Zoro yelled at us just as I managed to get my side undone.

“Ah! Did it! Luffy, hurry up with untying him from your side.” I said before seeing a bunch of Marines running in our direction, and so using my alchemy, I summoned my spear and ran at them. There were quite a few of them and yet that didn’t faze me and I managed to take a few down, just knocking them unconscious but a few managed to get past me.

“Crap!” I yelled as I was about to run after them. I noticed Coby who had fallen on his but had probably been shocked by Luffy’s ability of deflecting bullets so shocking that he fell. Anyway, I saw him stand up and yell at my two other companions.

“AAAH!!! LUFFY, ZORO, WATCH OUT!!” Coby yelled and this was the first time I heard him speak to use with the formalities.

“IDIOT!! HURRY AND GET ME MY SWORDS!!” I heard Zoro yelled, I was now concentrating on holding back these Marines. But was struggling, using weapons were my strong point, but with so many Marines to fight while somewhat being alone, I kinda needed the weapon.

“ALL WHO OPPOSES ME MUST PERISH!!” Morgan yelled suddenly, distracting me. The men who I tried chasing after managed to reach where Zoro and my brother were and for a second I was a little worried, though it wasn’t long did I sigh out in relief. I saw that Zoro held a katana in each of his hands and the third being held my his mouth, blocking the attacks.

“What the….!!!!” Morgan exclaimed in surprise.

“Ohh….. Cool….!!!!” Luffy yelled, it was clear that he was amazed and entertained by this.

“Hmm, not bad there, Zoro.” I complimented, giving out a whistle to show my amazement.

“All you better not move! You move… And I’ll kill!” Zoro threatened looking at the Marine who he was blocking the attacks from. And let’s just saying every single one of them paled in fear.

“I already told you I’d be a pirate with you and your sister…. Either-way, after this incident with the Marines I’ll be an outlaw too… But it’s okay… I still have my own goals!” Zoro spoke suddenly and I knew he was speaking to Luffy, who was now looking back at Zoro, listening.

“I’m going to become the world’s greatest swordsman! I no longer care if my name is clean or not… Bad guy, Good guy, it no longer matters! As long as my name is known worldwide! If you do something that ends up in the way of my goal, I will have you cut your stomach open to say sorry!” Zoro spoke. I didn’t like that he just threatened my brother but didn’t do or say anything as I understood why. He wanted to reach his goal, his dream and would do anything to obtain it, just like me and Luffy with our dreams.

“Good! To be the world’s number one swordsman! Since you wanna be the pirate king’s crew member, if you can’t even accomplish something that small then I would be very embarrassed as well!” Luffy spoke, smiling at Zoro but was looking at the swordsman with a serious sort of look.

“Heh! Well said!” Zoro spoke, a smirk on his face.

“Welcome to the crew Zoro! Now can we finish this? Because I do want to go at some point but with Morgan still on our backs, we ain’t going anywhere.” I spoke, breaking up their little bonding session.

“WHAT ARE YOU GUYSSTANDING THERE FOR?! HURRY UP AND FINISH THOSE THREE OFF!!” Morgan yelled.

“ZORO, KASUMI, DUCK!” Luffy warned and I followed his order quickly, falling to the floor as fast as possible before I heard him kick all the Marines away, his leg stretching as to hit them all in one go, swiping over them all.

“LEG SWEEPER!!!” Luffy yelled as her threw the attack.

“Super!” Coby complimented.

“Good job, Luff.” I said, grinning at him.

“What are you…?” Zoro asking, and I snickered as I started thinking. How many people out there will ask that same question? The very thought made me laugh.

“I am… A rubber-man!!” Luffy said, grinning as carefree as he could. I shuck my head but my smile never left my face.

“Ru… Rubber-Man?” One Marine asked, dumbfounded.

“The girl is an alchemist!! I saw her summon that spear from earlier!!!” A different Marine said in surprise and possible fear.

“Lieutenant! We can’t fight these three!” Another spoke, sounding scared.

“They’re two strong…” Another spoke, also scared.

“Any… Anyways… We can’t defeat Zoro…” Yet another spoke in fear. These guy were serious cowards, and I felt like I was completely wasting my time. I looked over at Lieutenant Morgan just then looking down at the ground, he seemed rather pissed off. Uh oh, this could be bad.

“This is an order… Whoever… Just said that… Get a gun and kill yourself!!” He ordered angrily.

“Did he seriously just say such a heartless thing….?” I muttered, being very quiet and thankfully no-one heard that, but I was looking at him with wide eyes, shocked at such a thing. Wasn’t he supposed to be a Marine? A being who is supposed to protect lives? That bastard, and soon I felt sorry for those who worked under him, they all looked rather scared and looked up at Morgan with wide eyes.

“I don’t need… Useless soldiers! THAT’S AN ORDER!!” Morgan yelled the last part rather loudly.

“WHAT THE HELL?!!!” I yelled, watching in shock as they all put a gun to their heads.

“What the hell do these dumb Marines think they’re doing…?!” Zoro yelled as he and Luffy ran at them, I was already there, but I wasn’t a hundred percent sure who to go for as I knew Luffy would want to deal with Morgan. I felt useless at this point, and yet I was just waiting on that moment where an opening would appear and you can have a go. Yeah I was waiting on that.

“I am the Marine’s worst enemy! If you have guts then execute me!!” Luffy said as he threw a strong punch at Morgan who blocked it using his axe hand. Each of the Marines watched in surprise, not expecting to be saved or defended by a pirate.

“LUFFY-SAN!!! DEFEAT THESE MARINES!!!” Coby yelled, and I grinned. Finally, the boy grew some guts, a bit of confidence which was a good thing.

“People like you, without status… Have no right to oppose me!!” Morgan spoke, as if he was in charge of everyone, he probably felt like he should have been treated like a king. Pathetic.

“I AM MARINE LIEUTENANT AXE-HAND-MORGAN!!!” Morgan yelled.

“My name is Luffy! Nice to meet you!” My brother spoke, even in such a situation, he can still say stuff like that. I sighed. But then I watched as Luffy had to jump to dodge Morgan’s attack. Morgan had swung his axe hand at Luffy but instead hit the fence that was next to the two and I looked in surprise when the fence split in half.

“WAH!? THE FENCE BROKE IN HALF JUST LIKE THAT!!” Coby yelled, shocked.

“You just took the words out of my mouth!!” I spoke, shocked myself. But then I saw that, while still in the air after dodging the attack, Luffy kicked Morgan in the face as hard as he could and while using both of his feet.

“LIEUTENANT, HE….” A Marine started to yell but decided to stop.

“You little bastard…” Morgan spoke, just as Luffy ran at him. Morgan raised his axe hand above his head, ready the swipe down at Luffy. “Go to hell!”

“I’m not dead yet!” Luffy said just after he dodged the attack when it was thrown before he kicked the side of Morgan’s head, causing the Lieutenant the fall over backwards.

“Too… Too strong…” Coby spoke in shock, his eyes wide and mouth gaping. I just grinned.

“Lieutenant Morgan…. Can only be kicked around!” A marine said in shock, they all were watching in surprise by all this, not that I blame them for it.

“Some great Marine you are… Destroyed Coby’s dreams and goal…” Luffy said pinning Morgan down on the ground and started to punched him.

“WAIT!!” A voice yelled, an all too familiar voice and I turned to see Helmeppo, pointing a gun at Coby who he stood by a mere metre away. Luffy punched Morgan again as if he didn’t hear a thing.

“YOU IDIOT! I TOLD YOU TO WAIT!” Helmeppo yelled, seeming angry at being ignored.

“Oi.” Zoro said, gaining Luffy’s attention, and then motioned towards Helmeppo, though he like everyone else minus Luffy noticed that I was now stood behind Helmeppo.

“It’s fine.” Luffy whispered, so only Zoro could hear him but I could lip-read a little and I caught onto that. And when Zoro looked in the direction of me, Coby and Helmeppo, his eyes widened at the sight of me there and his head looked to and from where is was now and where I had been standing. It was only a second ago was I standing next to him and Luffy.

“IF YOU WANTTHIS GUY TO SURVIVE , THEN DON’T MOVE! IF ANYONE MOVES, I’LL SHOOT!!” Helmeppo yelled, clearly has yet to notice me standing behind him.

“LUFFY!! I… I DON’T WANNA BE IN YOUR WAY…” Coby yelled.

“You stupid son, Coby’s not afraid of death!” Luffy said shifting his weight from one foot to another but I had a feeling Helmeppo thought he was going to do something because he started yelling again.

“HEY! YOU IDIOT, I TOLD YOU NOT TO MOVE, OR I’M GONNA SHOOT!!” Helmeppo yelled.

“GO AHEAD AND SHOOT!!” Coby yelled, as if daring Helmeppo to do just that.

“Oi!! Kasumi!! Hurry and do what you need to do!!” I heard Luffy call to me.

“Ah!! There’s no need to say anything!! I was about to do it!!” I spoke making both Helmeppo and Coby jump in surprise, both soon turn to finally see me.

“Hi!” I said before giving a strong punch to Helmeppo’s stomach before punching him again in the face. Helmeppo fell to the ground, unconscious.

“H… How?” Coby asked, looking at me in surprise.

“Did you really think Luffy was the only strong one here? I have the ability to run very fast.” I said.

“A devil fruit?” Coby asked, calming down.

“Nope. Pure skill!!” I said, grinning and Coby freaked out again. And it was true, by using my abnormal strength, I push of the ground so hard that it can make me quite fast, but also I was using a little alchemy. I had transmutation circles on both my boots which can strengthen my speed but there are other stuff that they can allow me to do.

“LUFFY!! BEHIND YOU!!” Coby yelled suddenly, breaking me out of my thought bubble and when I looked, I saw Luffy looking at us with a smile, but Morgan just standing behind him, ready to attack and I think Luffy didn’t notice him there.

“LUFFY!!!” I yelled, worried myself.

“I am… The great Marine Lieutenant!!” Morgan spoke darkly, ready to throw the attack. Luffy looked to see the attack but it was too late to dodge. But I was thankful when Zoro stopped Morgan from doing anything, saving Luffy.

“Nice, Zoro.” Luffy said, the closest thing Zoro will get as a thanks.

“Leave it to me! Captain!” Zoro said, grinning up at Luffy.

“The Lieutenant…. Lost…!!” A Marine stated in shock.

“LIEUTENANT MORGAN HAS BEEN DEFEATED!!” Another yelled, and it was then I looked over at the Marines to see them looking at us in shock, their eyes wide.

“If you still want to arrest us, come and get us.” Zoro said. The Marines looked at one another, as if debating on something.

“What’s going on?” I asked, thinking out loud. And then every single member of the Marines started cheering, all yelling out in pure happiness.

“YES…!!!”

“WE’RE FREE!!!”

“WE ARE OUT OF MORGAN’S CONTROL!!!”

“LONG LIVE MARINES!!”

“What the hell? They are happy we took out their Lieutenant…?” I questioned watching them.

“What’s going on? They seem happy that Morgan was defeated!?” Luffy said wondering the same thing as I did. But it was at that moment did I notice Zoro was swaying, reading to collapse and I ran to him, using my speed.

“Everyone… Hated Morgan…” I heard Coby say just as Zoro lost it as went to fall but I caught him in time.

“Oi! Zoro!! What’s going on?!” I exclaimed placing one of his arms over my shoulder and my free arm around his waist, supporting him as best as I could. Right now, I was thankful for my abnormal strength.

“Zoro?” Luffy said, looking over at us.

“ZORO-SAN!!” Coby yelled in worry.

~Time skip~

“I’M FULL!! Haven’t eaten in nine days, almost starved to death!!” Zoro exclaimed happily, rubbing his now full stomach. We were currently in Rika’s home as her mother had kindly offered us to stay there to eat and rest. To say that I was grateful may have been an understatement.

“Then it’s impossible for you to last a month!!” Luffy spoke as he laughed.

“Says the guy who can’t even last a day without a single piece of for a day!!” I spoke, laughing as Luffy shot me a glare. I smirked, sticking out my tongue at him. Soon after calming down, Luffy turned back to finishing his 20th plate of food, I rolled my eyes.

“You’re so scrawny, how come you can eat more than me!” Zoro spoke, looking at Luffy. I laughed.

“Probably because his stomach is practically a bottomless pit. But you better get used to this, Luffy is always hungry.” I explained but I was still laughing, which increased when Zoro looked at me with wide eyes. And thinking of food, I had just finished my 8th plate of food, even I have a big appetite but it was nowhere near as big as Luffy’s.

“Thank you for the food, it was lovely.” I said to Rika’s mother, giving her a grateful smile.

“Sorry… Even I ate quite a lot!” Coby spoke to the mother as well.

“Don’t worry!! Keep eating, you saved our town!” She spoke, smiling at us. It wasn’t long did Rika approach us, a huge smile on her face.

“Onii-San, Onee-San, you’re both so strong!!” Rika said, smiling up at us. I ruffled her hair gently.

“It was nothing. I’m just happy to help.” I said, smiling.

“Yep! I’m strong! I’ll get stronger later on!” Luffy spoke as carefree as ever, he was still stuffing his face and was currently on his 21st plate.

“Oh yeah, what are your plans next?” Zoro asked, suddenly speaking up. I looked at him, then at Luffy, waiting on the answer.

“I am going to head for the ‘Grand Line’!” Luffy said, and I shuck my head.

“WHAT!? YOU’RE SAYING CRAZY THINGS AGAIN! JUST THE THREE OF YOU, HOW CAN YOU ENTER THE GRAND LINE?” Coby yelled, freaking out once again. I was starting to think that he was so predictable.

“DON’T YOU UNDERSTAND? THE WORLD’S STRONGEST PIRATES GATHER THERE!” Coby yelled.

“Hmm? Sound like fun to me, makes me wanna go now!!” I say, a grin on my face.

“We’re going for One Piece… It won’t hurt to head that direction!” Zoro said.

“Kasumi-San, Zoro-San, even you both are saying this rubbish!!” Coby said, turning to look at me and Zoro.

“What are you so worried about, it’s not like you are coming with us….” Zoro said.

“Yeah Coby, calm down. You know about our dreams… You knew it would make us head there at some point.” I said calmly.

“EVEN THOUGH I’M NOT GOING… I WILL STILL WORRY! CAN’T I? CAN’T I WORRY ABOUT YOU GUYS?!” Coby yelled, not calming down in the slightest.

“Uh…” Zoro muttered, he was clearly feeling awkward as he looked away slightly.

“Luffy-San, Kasumi-San…. Even though we just met… But we are friends!” Coby said.

“Yep! Even, though we have to part, we’ll always be friends.” Luffy said.

“That’s right, we are now friend now and in the future.” I said, both me and Luffy were smiling at Coby who in turn, smiled back at us.

“I never had friends growing up… Every time I would be picked on… No one would ever stand up for me…” Coby spoke, while me, Luffy and Zoro listened intently to him. “But the three of you.. Taught me to live by my dream!!”

“That’s why we’re heading for the Grand Line.” Luffy said.

“Yeah.” Zoro said in agreement to what Luffy said, I just nodded my head just as I drunk the glass of water that I had in my hand.

“Hmm… That’s true.” Coby said, rubbing the back of his head, and I just looked at him wondering why he wasn’t freaking out.

“NO! NO!!!! WHAT I MEANT IS, YOU’RE TOO RECKLESS….” Coby yelled. Ah, I spoke to soon, he was freaking out now.

“Oi Coby it’s fine. We have someone who knows the Grand Line.” Luffy spoke, a large toothy grin on his face, and when he said that, I knew he was talking about me.

“We do?” Zoro questioned.

“Yeah! Kasumi-Nee does!!” Luffy spoke pointing at me with his thumb, making my two friends look at me.

“But I thought you were his sister? How can you possibly know anything on the Grand Line?” Zoro asked.

“I was originally born on the Grand Line. I am Adopted into Luffy’s family.” I explained, Zoro nodded while Coby looked at me in wide eyes.

“You were born on the Grand Line?” Coby asked in surprise.

“Yeah. Why?” I asked looking at him, confused as to why Coby was surprised by this piece of news. He shook his head as if to say ‘never mind’.

“ANYWAYS, EVEN WITH A LITTLE BIT OF AN ADVANTAGE, IT’S STILL TO RECKLESS!!!” Coby yelled at us three.

“First of all, you’d better worry about yourself!” Zoro spoke, gently poking Coby’s forehead using the handle of his sword.

“Huh? Why?” Coby asked, genuinely confused.

“Even though you were just doing chores on a pirate ship, you’re still a small pirate. Don’t underestimate the Marine’s ability to gather information. If they know your past, they won’t let you join.” Zoro said.

“Not to mention things can get dangerous and not to mention ugly. Morgan was proof of that!” I said.

“Excuse me!!” A voice spoke, coming from the front door of the house that we were in. We all looked to see that Marines were outside, and one of them, probably the one in charge, was standing in the door and it was him that had spoken to us.

“We are wondering, are you really…. Pirates??” The Marine asked us.

“Yes, we just found of first crewmate, so that makes us pirates now!!” Luffy said.

“Err Luffy, we were already pirates when we left. I am your First-Mate remember?” I said, looking at him.

“Oh yeah. Sorry.” Luffy said, looking at me with that goofy grin.

“Even though you are pirates, in reality… You saved our town and base. For that we are grateful but, since you are pirates… As Marines we cannot allow you to stay any longer….” The Marine spoke. I could tell he really was thankful and that was probably as close to a ‘thank you’ that we were ever gonna get from them and I understood their reason as to ask us to leave.

“Please leave this place immediately, as for the events that occurred here, we will be reporting it to the headquarters.” The Marine spoke again. I sighed, knowing we don’t have any other choice. I looked over to Luffy to see him looking at me, we both nodded to one another, having a silent agreement. I heard the town’s people yelling in anger, in our behalf, saying how we are their saviours and that we helped.

“Hmm well then… Let’s go!” Luffy said as he and I stood up at the same time. “Thank you for the food Ma’am.”

“Luffy-San, Kasumi-San…” Coby spoke, looking at us in concern.

“Are you really leaving, Onii-San, Onee-San?” Rika said, looking up at us sadly.

“Yeah. Sorry and thank you.” I said ruffling her hair again, I then turned to my other two companions. “Let’s get going, Luffy, Zoro.”

The two nodded and with that we started walking out the building.

“Aren’t you with them?” I heard the Marine ask, and I knew without turning that he was speaking to Coby. I smiled, and I turned to see Coby looking at us through the corner of his eyes, I gave a gentle nod, making sure only he saw it.

“I…. I….. I’m… Not… Not… I’M NOT WITH THEM!!” Coby yelled just as I stepped out the building and came to stand next to Zoro as I waited on Luffy.

“Please hold on….” The Marine said, making Luffy stop and turn. “Is he telling the truth?”

“I know what this guy… Used to do…” Luffy started, and I grinned, gaining the feeling of what he was up to.

“Luffy-San?” Coby question, confused.

“I can’t remember where but, he used to be with this fattttt female pirate…. I think her name was Alvida.” Luffy said, a grin on his face.

“Stop… Don’t say anymore…” Coby spoke, frowning.

“It was a fat and ugly female pirate, this guy spent two years there…” Luffy continued.

“SHUT UP!!!” Coby yelled angrily as he punched Luffy right in the face. I smiled, finally, Coby gained a bit of courage, even if his anger fuelled it.

“You! You deserve a beating!!” Luffy yelled as he punched Coby right back. But he kept punching Coby over and over again. “Damn you!! You deserve a beat-down!!”

“BOTH OF YOU STOP IT! I WON’T ALLOW THIS TOWN TO GET IN ANY MORE FIGHTS!!” The Marine yelled. I re-entered the building and approached my brother.

“Oi, Luffy. Stop.” I said, grabbing the back of Luffy top and pulling him away. “You went a little over-board there.”

“I KNOW HE ISN’T YOUR FRIEND!! PLEASE LEAVE THIS TOWN IMMEDIATELY !!” The Marine yelled, glaring at us. And with that over, me, Luffy and Zoro left and headed down to the docks to where we left our boat. When we arrived it was quiet with no-one but us around and it was then did Zoro spoke, he had obviously waited until no-one was around.

“Nice act! This way, even though he’s been a pirate before, it wouldn’t be such a big deal!” Zoro said.

“I believe Coby will become stronger and more independent in the future!!” Luffy said.

“Yeah! From this, Coby will be able to forwards and we will again someday as equals in strength.” I said, a smile on my face as I jumped onto the boat and sat down near the front of it.

“Time to go, or else there’s no telling what else will happen!! Not leaving anything behind, that’s what pirates are all about!!” Zoro spoke, a smile on his face, watching as Luffy untied to rope that held our boat to the dock.

“Hahaha! That’s what I’m saying!!” Luffy spoke, laughing as he finally manages to untie the boat.

“LU… LU… LUFFY-SAN!! KASUMI-SAN!!!” We suddenly heard someone yell and when we turned to look, we saw that Coby was standing there, he seemed to be breathing hard as he had probably ran here.

“Coby…” Both me and Luffy said at the same time.

“THANK YOU VERY MUCH!! I WILL NEVER FORGET YOU BOTH FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!!!” Coby yelled, saluting to us. I smiled.

“I’ve never seen a Marine saluting pirates!” Zoro said, and I chuckled.

“There’s always a first for everything.” I spoke, my voice laced the amusement that I felt. Luffy laughed as well.

“COBY!! WE’LL MEET AGAIN SOMEDAY!!” Luffy yelled, a huge grin on his face.

“GROUP, SALUTE!!” I heard the Marine yell, the one that spoke to us earlier and then I saw a bunch of Marines standing behind Coby, all were saluting to us. I smiled and waved.

“BYE COBY!!! SEE YOU AGAIN SOON!!” I yelled, waving at Coby while Luffy used both his arms to wave. I sighed.

“So tell me…” I heard Zoro speak and when I turned to look at him, he was looking at me. “How’d you join? Or should I ask when?”

“Haha, well as you I said to you earlier that I was adopted into his family, right?” I spoke, and Zoro nodded still looking curious.

“Well as soon as I met him, is when he asked and that was ten years ago. And that’s how I found out about his stubborn side, and how persistent he was.” I spoke, and Zoro laughed at that.

“But I didn’t say yes straight away, because he asked me for a completely stupid reason.” I said, it was then did Zoro look at me in confusion.

“What stupid reason?” He asked, as Luffy came to sit down next to me. I took off my coat and gloves and showed Zoro my robotic/metal right arm. Zoro’s eyes widened, his mouth gaping to the point his chin was close to hitting the bottom of the boat.

“Luffy.” I started, looking at my brother, then at my green-haired friend who was still looking wide eyed at me. “Saw my arm and instantly felt amazed. He finds the simplest things amazing and cool that he’d want them.”

“But though after a short time after knowing him, and revealing my abilities, I said yes.”

Flashback (Ten years ago)

I has been just over a week since I came to stay with Dadan, Ace and the rest of the bandits and let’s just say the first week wasn’t easy. Luffy kept trying to follow Ace out into the forest, most the time coming back alone knowing he had lost Ace at some point but eventually Luffy didn’t come back, and my guess was that he had managed to keep up with Ace. But the day Luffy never came back had me worried and so I went in search of the two boys, after an hour, I found Ace standing on the branch of a tree with another boy who I’ve never seen before. That boy had blonde had, was wear a top hat and had a round head, and his name was Sabo.

After arguing with Ace and Sabo, and getting into a fight against Ace, which turned out to last long since we both were equal in strength. I hadn’t notice Sabo slip away and when he came back, he alerted us about Luffy’s predicament and when I heard what happened, I grew very angry and ran off to where Luffy was, both Ace and Sabo following behind, trying to calm me but soon turned out that they ended up help me save Luffy. Shortly after the incident, we went to the town known as Goa that over-looked a junk-yard that we called the Grey Terminal, in there we ended up fighting a bunch of men who tried to hurt us, and even though he knew how strong I was, Ace tried protecting me. I was confused by that but didn’t question it.

After finding out that Sabo was a noble’s son, we were surprised but then felt sad finding out how much pain he was in because of it, and so the four made a pact, a promise, that by sharing Sake and sharing a promise, we became siblings, three brothers and one sister. It was a very touching moment, but I knew by the way they looked at me, that they’d protect me, just as we’d protect each other.

I was thinking all this and was currently sitting next to a small lake with my brothers, while I sat on a rock next to Ace, while both Sabo and Luffy were talking. They were talking about his devil fruit ability, now showing their interest in it.

“So your body is made of rubber?” Sabo asked, stretching Luffy’s mouth.

“Yep!!” Luffy said as carefree as ever.

“That’s stupid. Who’d want such a useless power?” Ace said from where he was laying down, he was on his side. I sighed.

“He ate the fruit by accident. Don’t be too mean to him.” I chided but didn’t look in their direction, too busy reading a book. It was a book on alchemy which I just so happened to buy, curtesy of Makino who I told in secret away from the boys.

“Okay, okay.” Ace said, but by the way the way he said it, it sounded as if he didn’t pay much attention to my words. I sighed but didn’t do anything about it. I started to think again, putting my left hand over my right arm, thinking that both Ace and Sabo didn’t know about what happened to me, about me losing this arm and I was somewhat glad Luffy has never once mentioned anything, but I knew that I needed to mention it soon.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard yelling and saw Luffy, round and looking like a balloon and was probably hoping to show off but was soon turned into a ball that both Sabo and Ace had started kicking him, tossing Luffy between the two. I knew they didn’t mean any true harm, just teasing Luffy, just what older brothers were for. I laughed at the sight.

“Kasumi-Nee!! Help me!” Luffy called over to me, making me laugh harder. But just as I got up to help, Ace accidently kicked him off in the wrong direction and Luffy found himself in the water of the lake. Both Ace and Sabo went to stand at the edge of the water, just watching as Luffy deflated and went to drown and then a crocodile randomly appeared and ate him, making us yell. But before Ace or Sabo could move, I was already jumping into the water, but as I past my older brothers , I took my coat off and quickly jumped in after Luffy.

Oddly enough, when I took off my coat, both Sabo and Ace never noticed that my arm was made out of metal, more alarmed that Luffy had just been eaten. I swam as hard as my legs and arms could allow me and soon I had a hold of the croc’s tail, pulled and hit it stomach, making it throw Luffy back out and I grabbed Luffy and threw him out the water and to the older brothers who caught him with ease.

“Kasumi!!” Ace yelled, and was about to jump in to help me when, I had thrown the crocodile out of the water and when it landed in front of my brothers, they saw that it was unconscious. My head broke the surface of the water and I looked at my brothers as they poked the beast.

“You guys okay?” I asked climbing out the lake.

“Yeah I’m okay!! Thanks for saving me!!” Luffy yelled happily, while both Sabo and Ace stared at me, their expressions horrified.

“W…What is it??” I asked them grabbing my coat from Ace’s arms and was about to put it back on when Ace grabbed my arm, stopping me from doing anything.

“WHAT THE HELL?!! WHAT HAPPENED?!!” Ace yelled, looking absolutely pissed off, I looked at Sabo who too looked angry but not as much as Ace.

“A…. Ace. What?” I spoke softly, looking at Ace.

“I WANT TO KNOW WHO HURT YOU!! WHO DID THIS TO YOU?!!” He yelled, looking at my robotic arm. And with that, I told my brothers everything, about me being a slave and that I was an alchemist and of course I had to explain to them what an alchemist was too. I even showed them a little alchemy, summoning my spear, to which they were amazed but I could tell that Ace wasn’t completely happy, as he glared at my arm, probably wanting to hurt those who hurt me.

“HEY!! Kasumi-Nee!!” Luffy spoke excitedly and I turned to him, and saw him smile at me. “Join my crew, PLEASE!!”

“Are you actually being serious? You really want me to become a member of your crew?” I asked, tears coming to my eyes, after hearing my story, he still wanted me to join.

“YEAH!! JOIN MY CREW!!” Luffy yelled, grinning ear to ear. I sighed.

“Fine, I’ll join you.” I said, a tired smile on my face.

“Your actually gonna join him?” Sabo asked.

“Yeah. And at least one of us can watch over him and try to keep him out of trouble.” I said, and gave out a small laugh.

“I guess. Good luck though.” Sabo said. I smiled as the four of us went back to Dadan’s place, all of us now carrying to crocodile, which would be tonight’s dinner.

End of Flashback

“So that’s it. That’s how I joined.” I said, finishing my story on how I joined. Now that I thought about it, ever since my older brothers found out about my arm, Ace always gained a sad or angry expression whenever he saw my right arm, I wondered why.

“Ah, I see.” Zoro spoke in reply to what I said, he had long calmed down.

“Zoro, can you promise me not to tell anyone about my arm?” I asked slipping my coat and gloves back on. 

“Why?” Zoro curiously asked.

“Because she’s very self-conscious about it.” Luffy said, joining the conversation.

“You know when we get more crewmates, they will find out at some point.” Zoro said looking at me.

“I know that. I will tell them at some point but it just for now. I just told you cause I needed one other person on this crew to know other than Luffy and someone that I can trust. I feel like I can put my full trust in you.” I said, and Zoro nodded.

“Alright, I’ll keep it a secret. I will only say it out-loud once it’s out.” Zoro said, before sleeping as it had reached the evening, no longer day time.

And so after that, I feel asleep, dreaming of the adventure that was ahead of us.


	4. A thief, a clown, and a whole lot of drama!

Chapter 4 A thief, a clown, and a whole lot of drama!

Kasumi's P.O.V.

"Ugh.. I'm so hungry…" Luffy groaned as he sat cross legged on the boat.

"Oh shut up Luffy! It's your fault that we're hungry, you ate all the provisions!" I spoke angrily, glaring at my younger brother, but soon sighed.

"It's funny that you have absolutely navigational skills." Zoro suddenly said to us, frowning slightly.

"I have a bit of knowledge but it's not my strong points. I couldn't say where the next island is or how far it'd be, I just know which way north is." I spoke, making Zoro's eye twitch in annoyance.

"Why? We've always been just wandering! You're just wandering and capturing pirates for rewards." Luffy said looking at the swordsman.

"I don't remember me saying that I live completely off of rewards! I was searching for a man, that's why I left to the sea but now I can't find my way home…" Zoro told us, now my eye twitched, he just complained about having no navigational skills, when he's just as bad as us. Idiot.

"I had no choice but to start hunting pirates for a living, just to get a little bit for living expenses…" Zoro spoke.

"Oh, so you're lost?" Luffy said and rather bluntly too, I almost laughed but had to cover my mouth to stop it from escaping.

"SHUT UP! YOU ARE THE ONES THAT IS LOST!" Zoro yelled angrily, shark teeth appearing, he was not only just glaring at Luffy but also at me, so I took a guess and thought that he figured that I was trying not to laugh and so I let it go and laughed loudly.

"SHUT IT!" Zoro yelled again. I tried to calm down, but I couldn't stop, that is when Luffy through me one of his rare stern looks.

"Kasumi…" Luffy spoke calmly. I tried to breathe normally, and soon I was calm.

"Sorry." I spoke, my lips going into a firm line.

"What the hell?" Zoro spoke incredulously as he looked between us two siblings.

"I tend to find little things rather funny, and I laugh to the point I struggle to calm down. Luffy's the only one that can get me to stop." I said, answering his unspoken question that was very visibly shown on his face. Zoro nodded.

"Geez…. Never heard of pirates who don't know how to navigate. How do you expect to go to the grand line like this? You should hurry and find a crewmate who knows how to navigate!" Zoro said to us, frowning slightly.

"We weren't fully planning to go there straight away. We had decided to build up the crew members more before heading that way." I said as I looked at him.

"Well that's good then." Zoro said.

"And someone who knows how to cook, and someone for singing…" Luffy spoke, I had noticed he was moving his lips as if he were talking to himself but had finally decided to bring up the volume on his voice. He was also grinning like an idiot.

"IDIOT! WHAT ARE YOU GOING OFF ON!?" Zoro yelled angrily.

"LUFFY! For once in your life, can you try to listen for more than a few seconds!" I growled as I glared at my little brother. I then sighed.

"Has he always been like this?" Zoro asked me. I raised an eyebrow, before looking at Luffy who had one his pinkie fingers up his nose.

"You could say that, yes. But if I had to confess, I'd say he was a lot worse when he was younger." I said, my voice filled with uncertainty, as I thought about it.

"Really?" Zoro spoke unsurely.

"Yeah. I mean, he's always been a big idiot but he has matured a little bit though it can't be hard to see most of the time." I said, I then smirked but not out of amusement. "Zoro there will be times when you'll see an unusually serious side to him, it's mostly when it concerns the people he cares about."

"I see, then I feel a little better about being on the crew then." He spoke, relaxing slightly.

"I wouldn't say that though. He's still the world's biggest idiot there is!" I said, making sure Luffy heard me. It was then did Luffy noticed that we were talking about him.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL KASUMI-NEE!" Luffy yelled annoyed slightly but didn't lunge as he could see my amusement.

"Oh don't get your knickers in a twist brother. I was just mentioning what he should expect from you in the future." I said smirking, and I could see Zoro trying to bite back his laughter.

"Oh, right. Then keep going." Luffy spoke, back to being casual and unaware.

"Idiot. And slow too. And this is what I had to grow up with!" I said, my smirk growing bigger as Zoro let himself laugh.

~Time Skip, a couple hours later~

"Sooo hungry…." Both Luffy and Zoro whined, while I was sat, back against the edge of the boat, knees to my chest and both arms resting on my knees.

"And once again, whose fault is that? Hmm?" I asked sarcastically as I looked bored, even I was starting to get hungry, but like hell am I gonna say that.

"Oh! A bird!" Zoro spoke as he was looking up at the sky, making me look up at it too. I must have been really big as I saw it was very high up but still looked like the average size for one.

"Looks pretty tasty…" Luffy spoke, and I was about to agree with him but then stopped short.

'Why do I have a sudden bad feeling about this?' I thought, my eyes looking down and landing on my brother.

"LET'S EAT THAT BIRD!" Luffy yelled excitedly, and I groaned a little, having a feeling I knew what was gonna happen.

"How are you going to eat it…?!" Zoro asked, looking at Luffy confusedly.

"I'll go get it! Watch my specialty! Gomu-Gomu…." He started, stretching his hands so they held onto the top of the boats mast, and then as he aimed himself towards the bird, he shot up. "ROCKET!"

"Can't believe he thought of that…" Zoro spoke as he looked up to our captain, his hand raised up above his eyes to block the sun. Even I was watching Luffy, though my eyes were narrow as I felt suspicion.

"Yeah, but why do I get a bad…." I was almost finished with my sentence when I got interrupted when I heard Luffy say 'Ahh?!', And my suspicion grew bigger.

"AHHHHHHH!" Luffy screamed, confirming my suspicions as a saw that he was being carried away, and I tried to get a better look at him to see that Luffy didn't get the bird, it was that the bird got him! Luffy had somehow managed to get his head stuck inside the birds beak.

"I KNEW IT! I FUCKING KNEW IT! GOD DAMN IT, THAT IDIOT!" I yelled out angrily as I glared up at the brother as he got carried away.

"YOU IDIOT!" Both me and Zoro yelled and soon Zoro grabbed a hold of the paddles, as I raised the sail up and soon Zoro was paddling so hard that we were zooming off at such a high speed. Fast enough to make me hold onto the sides of the boat.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING! JEEZ!" Zoro yelled, it wasn't long did we hear two men yelling towards us, making me look over Zoro's shoulder and I saw three men floating in the water, their arms raised as if they're trying to flag us down.

"Hey…. Stop the boat!" One of them called to us.

"The boat over there, stop!" The second guy said, sounding just as desperate as the first.

"Huh? There are people in trouble here too?" Zoro questioned as he looked over his own shoulder at them.

"Looks like it." I said to him before looking at the three again.

"We don't have the time to stop! You guys get on yourselves!" Zoro called back to them.

"You…" One of them said in shock.

"What did you say?!" Another exclaimed. But soon all three of them managed to grab onto the boat. And soon I was impressed, these three had found a way to get on and while we were moving at such a high speed too.

"Hey! Your climbing skills aren't bad!" Zoro complimented, a smirk on his face.

"WERE YOU TRYING TO RUN US OVER?!" The three yelled, looking rather annoyed and that's when I noticed the way they were dressed and the guy in the middle had a pirate type symbol on his hat. So these three were pirates? I watched them carefully as they started muttering amongst themselves and soon they turned towards us, sadistic smirks on their faces as they drew their weapons.

"Hey! Stop the boat. The is the pirate Buggy-Sama's territory…" The guy in the middle said to us threateningly, trying to look scary.

"What!?" Both me and Zoro questioned, feeling annoyed, but I placed my hand on Zoro's shoulder, indicating him to let me handle this and soon I was standing over the three, cracking my knuckles loudly, and my eyes shadowed over.

"Let's have a go then, I dare you to move." I said deadly yet dangerously calm. And I watched as the three started to pale, looking scared and seemed to shrink in the spot that they were crouched in, but then seemed to decide what to do and moved forwards to attack.

~A minute later~

I was sat down next to Zoro as we both watched the three idiots row the boat for us, all three had been beaten to a pulp, curtesy of me. They were bruised and bloody and their faces were very badly swollen , plus they were also sweating in complete fear of us, mainly me.

"Hohoho, we're very sorry, we were stupid to attack such a lovely and very beautiful young lady and we didn't know we were with 'Pirate hunter Zoro'! Please forgive us!" They spoke, and I knew they were trying to suck up to us, probably trying not to get hit again.

"You three made us lose track of our friend! Put some back into it! If we don't find our friend, you three are in for it!" Zoro said.

"Now, there is something bothering me. Why were you three just drifting in the middle of the ocean like that?" I asked, looking at the three curiously yet cautiously.

"Yes, yes, yes! Good question, you finally asked!" The guy in the middle exclaimed and soon we found ourselves being told a small story on what happened. Apparently a girl came by them in a boat, acting innocent and needing help and had tricked the three onto her ship giving them a chest, which was empty, making them believe there was treasure inside, and without them noticing, the girl had got onto their ship and stole it, along with their treasure, which was very real. To make matters worse, the girl had predicted the weather to become stormy and soon the three had sank. Now that explains why they were drifting in the ocean.

"And that's what happened…" The guy in the middle said, finishing off the story.

"Terrible, huh?" One of the other guys said in agreement.

"She can predict the weather… The girl must be something special! Wonder if she'd join us…" Zoro spoke, completely uninterested in the story, and only seemed to hear about the girl's skill. And it's the same with me, though I would say that the rest of the story was them just being plain idiots.

"The girl is probably a navigator, what we need the most right now." I said to him, a small smile on my face.

"IF I FIND HER, I'M GONNA KILL HER!" The guy on the right yelled.

"First we got to get our loot back!" The guy in the middle said, trying to reason with his crewmate. I'm starting to think he was in charge of this little group of theirs, minus whoever their captain is.

"Yea… If we go back empty-handed, Buggy-Sama will…" The guy on the left whimpered as he paled.

"Who's Buggy?" Zoro asked, confused, while my eyes widened slightly out of surprise.

"He's our pirate leader, haven't you heard of 'Buggy the clown'" The guy said, though I said Buggy's title at the same time as he did, making the four men look at me.

"He's a dangerous man, or so I've been told. He has supposedly eaten a devil fruit too, which would make him a strong opponent to those who fight against him." I said calmly and yet explained.

"That's right. So the young lady knows him?" The guy in the middle said.

"No, I don't know him, just heard about him. Mostly through newspapers and bounty posters." I answered. Just because I grew up in a forest with three brothers, does not mean I'm unaware of what happens in the world. I made Dandan give me money for weekly newspapers, I wanted to know what went on in the world, as to prepare for the journey I'd have with Luffy.

"Ate a devil fruit?" Zoro asked, looking at me.

"Like Luffy, he's a guy with special abilities that Humans don't normally have. Like Luffy's fruit allows him to stretch, Buggy's would give him a special ability too!" I explained to my crewmate and friend. Zoro nodded his head in understanding.

"Right, enough of this! Can't you three continue to row now! We need to catch up with our friend!" I said impatiently, glaring at the three, which in turn made them speed up.

~A few minutes later~

I was sat watching as cloud after cloud past above us, I sighed, feeling rather bored. I looked forwards, and faced in the direction we were heading in and then I noticed an island just ahead of us.

"An island? Huh?" I spoke, notifying the men.

"Ah, that is Island hold Orange Town." The guy that was in the middle said. I nodded.

"And hopefully Luffy will be there." I spoke, trying to have a bit of hope in me. It wasn't long did we arrive at the Island and we were now currently standing in the boat at the docks of Orange Town. But I looked around, not happy. The town was empty, not a single person here except for us.

"We're here, Master Zoro, Milady." The three said, making me turn my attention to the three guys who had gotten off of the boat.

"Hey. Are you sure you've taken us to the right place?" I asked, my eyes narrowing into a glare stepping off of the boat and onto the dock.

"Yeah, this is the place." The guy on the right said.

"The village is empty though. I cannot see anyone around…" Zoro said as he agreed with me, as he too got off the boat.

"Yes…" They said all together.

"The truth is our Buggy pirate fleet is here at the moment, raiding this village." The guy on the right said.

"What do we do? What can we say to Captain Buggy?" The guys spoke that was currently in the middle, as he faced the guy on the left, who had originally been in the middle. "We've got nothing now."

"We'll just have to tell him the truth! We've no other choice, since that bitch will be out somewhere on the sea by now." The guy replied.

"We better meet that 'Buggy' guy then…" Zoro spoke, and I sighed, knowing he'd was right.

"Cause we might be able to hear some information about Luffy." I said before walking towards the village, with Zoro following me. Though after five minutes, I had lost Zoro.

"Great, first I loose Luffy and now Zoro. What next?!" I exclaimed as I looked around for Zoro. Then I hear a very loud bang and soon I see a bunch of houses exploding, one after another, a cannon ball going through each of them and heading in my direction.

"SHIT!" I yelled with wide eyes, and while quickly thinking, I slammed my hands together, then the floor, I teleported somewhere else, knowing that I wasn't fast enough to dodge that.

"Oh god! What was that!?" I exclaimed, I looked around to see that I was still in the village and sighed in relief, but I found myself in front of a large building that had concrete walls. Though it wasn't long did I hear a noise coming from above the building, the sound of a large party and using my strength, I jumped so that I reached the top, but made sure to cling to the edge so that I stayed out of sight and looked over the wall to see what was going on.

"L-Luffy!" I said in surprise, I saw him stuck inside a small cage and tied up by rope, and then I saw a bunch of pirates, though they looked like people that belong to a circus, but the my eyes zeroed in on their Captain. Captain Buggy stood at the centre of the attention, he had blue hair, and had a large red nose that resembles a clowns nose, no wonder he was known as 'Buggy the Clown', his whole appearance represented a clown. I looked over them all, taking in their appearances but the only other person, minus Luffy, that didn't seem to look like a member of the Clown's crew was a girl, who had bright ginger red hair that reached her shoulders, little brown eyes that were doe like, and she wore a white and blue V-neck T-shirt and a yellow skirt with two circles on the side of it.

"What the hell is going on here?" I whispered quietly as I lifted myself up and snuck a little closer, if not hid myself behind Luffy. Though I was surprised they didn't see me, heck, Luffy didn't seem to notice that I was right by him. I looked around a bit more, a saw what happened that made me use one of my strongest moves. They had a cannon but a strong one and when I looked at the damage, I almost gasped, there wasn't a single building in sight in the direction that it was aimed at plus it seemed to have gone on for miles too. I do hope Zoro's okay and that he didn't get hit by it.

"Luffy. You okay? And don't yell whatever you do, whisper." I whispered, looking at my brother, who in turn looked over his shoulder at me, a large smile appearing on his face.

"Kasumi-Nee! I'm okay. Get me out of this thing!" Luffy spoke, and for once in his life, actually whispered. Good, he had actually listened to me.

"Okay, give me a minute. Act as if I'm not here, pretend nothing happened. Okay?" I whispered to him, with a small smile on his face.

"Okay." He said before doing just what I asked. Truth be told, he did listen a lot to others, though it had be mainly me or Ace that can get him to listen 100% while with others it was 50/50. I did make me laugh, well, half the time anyway. I then concentrated on what Buggy was saying or yelling actually, which seemed to be aimed at the other girl, who looked to be my age.

"NOW, SHOOT THE CANNON, NAMI! AND SWEAR UPON THIS, YOUR LOYALTY AND SINCERITY… OF THE DESIRE TO RULE THE WORLD WITH ME! GET RID OF YOUR OLD BOSS ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Buggy yelled, and rather loudly too. He looked to be grinning and laughing like a madman, just like the rest of his crew.

"What does he mean by 'Old boss'?" I whispered to myself quietly.

"That Nami girl tricked me earlier. I'll explain later." Luffy answered quietly, not even turning back to me. I looked at him dumbly, since when did he start talking like a normal person and not like an idiot? Then again, he does have his moments were he acts like everyone else.

"Kill that guy…!? Me…!?" Nami said, and I took notice the hesitation and uncertainty in her voice, it sounded as if she didn't want to do it. I heard her speak again.

"N… No! Captain Buggy! I don't think that's necessary…! More importantly… Ah! Drink! Drink! Let's drink! Let's just ignore that guy!" Nami spoke, trying to seem positive. I wondered what she was up to but then it clicked, she was trying to stall, or was it to distract him? Probably the latter. Though it didn't seem to work, when Buggy's expression turned from heavy amusement to a patient angry yet sadistic look and to be honest it scared me just a little bit.

"Kill him." Buggy said, making me glare at him, while I was watching and waiting for when I should jump in.

"Ahh…." Nami muttered with wide eyes. I took another sneak peak over Luffy's head and finally noticed the large cannon, which was facing both me and Luffy, though they didn't know I was here.

"KILL HIM…! JUST FINISH HIM OFF IN ONE GO! SHOOT! SHOOT! KYAHAHAHAHA!" Buggy's crew yelled, chanting and cheering, most of them laughing, most holding mugs of beer in their hands. They all kept chanting 'Shoot! Shoot!' towards Nami who looked to be getting rather pale and was sweating. Scared and worried. By the looks of it, she was thinking, try to decide on what to do.

"NAMI! STOP SPOILING THE FUN, JUST HURRY UP AND LIGHT IT!" Buggy yelled, still laughing sadistically. I looked at Luffy then, who was eerily quiet and rather calm, and I saw that he was staring at Nami intently and then I looked at Nami and observed her, and saw that she was shaking, and I bet Luffy noticed too. His next words proved it.

"You hand is shaking. The strong oath, is what a pirate was sworn himself at, and you lack the strength of that oath!" Luffy said, and I looked at him strangely, when did he get so smart? But soon I was smiling, that was so Luffy, one moment he's his idiot self and soon when it's needed and when it matters most, a smart side of him comes out. I felt a little bit of pride well up inside of me, if only Ace was here to see this.

"Ho, strong oath. Wonder what that is…. Is it killing innocent people like insects? Is that the pirates oath?" Nami questioned as she looked at my brother.

"No it's not." Luffy said, his voice calm and relaxed. I wondered why he was so calm, normally he'd be panicking. Then again, was it because he knew I was here? And that I wouldn't let anything truly bad happen to him? Probably.

"DON'T WAIT AROUND….!" Buggy crew yelled towards Nami, they were all grinning.

"It's the idea of being strong enough to risk your life!" Luffy said, and I could see his cheeks rise a little, indicating that he was grinning. Buggy's crew continued to chant repeatedly, though I grew worried now as I saw one of them walk up to the girl while smirking.

"Oi, new kid, stop wasting your time. Guess you don't know how to blow the cannon, huh?" The guy asks as he snatched the match box out of Nami's hand and grabbing a matchstick, he lit it. "Let me do it!"

"Su…" Nami muttered, as her hand reached under her skirt, and a I saw three small wooden sticks and I watched as she made it bigger which now looked lick a weapon.

"You just have to put the fire… Just against the cannon fuse and light it…" The guy said, as if he was explaining it to Nami, but got interrupted by Nami, who hit him with her bo staff, successfully knocking the guy out. I smirked, my worry going down a small notch.

"WHAT THE!?" Buggy's crew yelled, shocked and surprise by this turn of events, though they also look rather pissed off, especially Buggy.

"Don't Kasumi. Just wait a little more." Luffy whispered to me, not turning around. I sighed.

"Fine." I whispered back, he probably figured that I wanted to jump in and help.

"NAMI YOU IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! I ACTUALLY GAVE YOU THE HONOUR OF LIGHTING THE CANNON'S FUSE BECAUSE YOU'RE MY CREWMATE!" Buggy yelled, making me look back at him.

"What, you're saving me now?" Luffy asked calmly.

"YOU IDIOT, SHUT UP! I DID THAT NOT WITH THAT PURPOSE! EVEN THOUGH IS WAS AN ACT, I DON'T WANT TO BECOME ANYTHING LIKE AN EVIL PIRATE!" Nami yelled, glaring at the Buggy pirates. "PIRATES STOLE THE LIFE OF SOMEONE WHO WAS PRECIOUS TO ME, I THE PIRATES MORE THAN ANYTHING!"

"Aah… So that's why you don't like pirates…" Luffy said. I looked between the two, trying to figure something out and then something clicked.

"Luff, did you ask her to join our crew?" I whispered to him, making him look at me over his shoulder and he had one of his signature grins. That answered my questioned. That was a yes, he had asked the girl.

"Then, we need to find a way to persuade her to join then…" I muttered, starting to grin myself. Luffy turned back towards Nami and Buggy's crew. Only for him to notice something and yell in shock and fear.

"ACK! THE FUSE IS BURNING…!" Luffy screamed, then Luffy started biting the bars, trying to get out. "Crap…! I'm gonna die!"

"Err…" I muttered, feeling forgotten. Then I realised that he was acting, as one of his hands were moving in a shooing motion, he wanted me to join now.

"Aye, Aye Captain!" I spoke respectfully, before standing . I saw that three of Buggy's crewmates were running at Nami and as quickly as I could, I rush past Nami and hit the three in less than a second.

"WHAT THE?! WHO ARE YOU?!" Buggy's crew yelled.

"Monkey D Kasumi. Vice-captain, first mate and Alchemist of the Straw Hat crew. Nice to meet'cha!" I spoke excitedly.

"Where'd she come from?" I heard Nami mutter.

"Nami. I suggest for you to try to stop that fuse. I'll take care of Buggy's crew." I spoke, hitting one member after another, as they had kept coming at me. I through Nami a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I won't let anything bad happen."

"A-Alright." Nami spoke hesitantly, unsure whether to trust me, but then decided to follow my orders as she ran to the cannon and tried to stop the fire that was eerily close to finishing. I continued to hit each member of Buggy's crew, just punching and kicking, nothing more but then I noticed a few guys run past me, so they had tried to distract me.

"Shit…!" I cursed, running after them.

"BEHIND YOU!" Luffy warned towards Nami, making her freeze. But I stopped, noticing someone joining in on the fun.

"Just how many of you are charging on one girl?" Zoro asked as he hit the few members that belonged the Buggy's crew, using his sword, though they were sheathed.

"ZORO!" Luffy yelled happily, a huge grin on his face. And oddly enough, Zoro's sudden appearance made everyone stop attacking us, I walked up to Nami, a grin on my face.

"Hey, you okay? You're not hurt are you?" I asked, helping her back on her feet. The poor girl had collapsed onto her knees at some point, probably at the fact the was so much happening all in one go.

"I'm… I'm okay." Nami answers, a wary smile on her face though it soon disappears.

"You! Is this your idea of fun….!? You get caught by a bird and got carried away, and now when I finally find you, you're in a cage!?" Zoro spoke as he looked at Luffy.

"His own stupidity that is the cause." I spoke up. "And where were you? I thought you were following me."

"I lost sight of you. You're a fast runner." Zoro said, now turning to face me.

"I was jogging not running. Plus a five year old would have been able to keep with me at the speed I was going. So the only reason I see here, is that you got yourself lost." I said, grinning in amusement, to which Zoro blushed out of embarrassment.

"Shut it!" Zoro growled out, making me chuckle.

"Hey, that guy… Z-Zoro? Did he just say his name was Zoro?" One of Buggy's men asked, fear in his voice.

"The pirate hunter Zoro!? Why the hell is he talking with a thief and a pirate?" Another said, and I looked at them all to see they were watching us. Most of them battered and bruised.

"The crew members were them, that the guy was talking about? The pirate hunter Zoro. And Kasumi, the alchemist of the group? And possibly the strongest out of us all? I don't understand…!?" I heard Nami say quietly as she looked at me and at Zoro, her face held the confusion that was too shown in her voice. But it was only she that seemed interested in me at that moment, as Buggy looked more towards Zoro.

"You're definitely Zoro. Are you aiming for my head?" Buggy asked, smirking.

"No, I've no interest in that, I'm no longer a pirate hunter because I have quit…" Zoro said, looking just as uninterested as he sounded.

"But I have some interest, if I kill you, my name will become more famous." Buggy said, still smirking, twirl some throwing knives in his hands.

"If you don't want to die, then just leave me alone." Zoro spoke slightly annoyed, and I couldn't blame him, Buggy was a persistent bastard.

"OOOHHH! KILL HIM CAPTAIN! SEND ZORO OFF!" Buggy's crew cheered, and I had to wonder, is that all they knew how to do? Cheer for every little thing.

"IF YOU DON'T SHOW YOUR TRUE SKILLS NOW, YOU'LL SOON BE COVERED IN BLOOD!" Buggy yelled, going towards Zoro to attack.

"Fine, if that's what you want….!" Zoro said, unsheathing his sword and placing one in his mouth, prepared to use a counterattack. And soon Zoro attacked Buggy, cutting him into pieces.

"Huh!? That guys so weak!?" Luffy exclaimed in surprise.

"Oh my god…." Nami gasped, eyes wide in shock.

"No… Something doesn't seem right here…" I spoke, my eyes narrowing.

"He died really easily…" Zoro spoke, looking back at Buggy's body, which was in several pieces. The members of Buggy's crew were all either grinning or snickering.

'Why are they laughing? What's going on?' I thought as I looked at them suspiciously.

"Hey Zoro, Kasumi-Nee! Hurry and get me outta this thing!" Luffy said to us.

"Okay." Zoro said, while I just nodded and soon we went up to the cage. Zoro tried swiping the cage with his swords then before I could do anything.

"This thing won't open with a key." Luffy said bluntly and said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"These bars won't slice." Zoro said, as he slowly started to get a little annoyed.

"That's true." Luffy and I agreed with him.

"What is so funny!? Just give us the key! I don't want to fight you guys!" Zoro said turning to look the clown's crewmates.

"They're pretty weird…" Luffy said as he too looked at them. It was shortly after he said that, did I notice something fly to us, or more like at Zoro. A knife with one of Buggy's hands that was still attached to it. I push Zoro out of the way and allowed myself to get hit instead.

"ARGH!" I yelped out, the knife had got me in the hip, and soon I found myself on my knees, one hand on the ground to hold myself up, while my other hand held onto my side, clutching the deep wound. I saw and heard the members of Buggy's crew laughing around us as they were watching.

"Kasumi!" Zoro and Luffy exclaimed while Nami gasped, her hands covering her mouth and eyes wide as she looked at me.

"WHAT? THAT HAND!" Nami yelled, notifying my crewmates of what had stabbed me in the hip.

"Damn it! What the hell is this!?" I groaned as I took a hold of the knife, which was still being held by Buggy's hand, and ripped it out of my body, a little bit of blood spraying out while doing so. I looked at Zoro and Luffy, who looked worried, I spoke again. "Don't worry too much, I've had worse. Remember?"

"Right. Huh? The hand…! The hand is floating in the air…!" Zoro said, looking in the direction that I had thrown the knife, and I looked myself to see that it was indeed floating in mid-air. So was this Buggy's devil fruit ability? To be able turn into small pieces and still able to control them all?

"The Bara-Bara fruit…." I heard Buggy's voice then, and coming from behind us, making me turn. He was floating in the air, and I watched with wide eyes as each piece re-attached itself, allowing Buggy to go back to being himself.

"THAT'S THE NAME OF THE DEVIL FRUIT THAT I ATE! NO MATTER HOW YOU TRY TO SLICE ME UP, YOU CAN'T BECAUSE I'M A SECTIONED MAN!" Buggy yelled, a large smirk on his face.

"Damn it. That ability of his is gonna be a huge pain in the ass." I muttered, as I shakily stood back up, my hand still gripping my injury.

"… HE STUCK HIS BODY BACK TOGETHER! I THOUGHT DEVIL FRUITS WAS JUST A MYTH!" Nami yelled, completely shocked.

"Well I already knew he had a special ability, just didn't know what it was." I growled, glaring at Buggy who was looking at me with a smirk.

"A sectioned man? That guy's a monster!" Luffy said and I looked at him, as my eye twitched in annoyance.

"Says the guy made out of rubber and is pretty strong himself!" I said, making Zoro chuckle, and Luffy grin at me.

"It seems I missed you completely, Roronoa Zoro, though I did get your friend there. I missed her vital body parts, but it's still a serious injury. That was an okay victory, though at the same time, it was not." Buggy spoke, his smirk hadn't left his face, only grew bigger.

"HIYAAA.. THE CAPTAIN'S SO COOL! GO KILL HER OFF! SEND EM AWAY…!" His crew yelled excitedly. I glared at him, but then turned to check my brother, to see if he was doing okay and I could see that he was about to say something, or yell actually.

"STABBING FROM THE BACK, THAT'S DIRTY! YOU BIG RED NOSE!" Luffy yelled, though his voice grew louder at the nickname he gave Buggy, I laughed, especially at the fact that everyone else paled and freeze out of shock. Hell, Buggy's eyes just whitened and he couldn't even move or speak he was that shocked. I laughed harder, which made my side hurt more, but I didn't care.

"That idiot, he could've said anything but that..! And it doesn't help that she's laughing!" I heard Nami say as she looked over at us with wide eyes, worried about what would most likely happen next.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BIG NOSE!?" Buggy yelled, and was rather pissed off, as he detached his hand again and it flew at Luffy with a knife too. It hit Luffy, and even I grew worried.

"LUFFY!" Both me and Zoro yelled, though I soon relaxed as I saw that Luffy had managed to catch the knife between his teeth.

"I swear, I'm gonna take you down!" Luffy spoke, his voice deadly serious as his teeth broke the blade in half.

"Oho… Take me down? PUHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU'RE GONNA TAKE ME DOWN?! YOU'RE HILARIOUS! YOU FOUR ARE GONNA DIE RIGHT NOW ON THE SPOT!" Buggy yelled as he laughed hysterically.

"Everything's finished…! We're dead…!" Nami said, scared and even more worried than before.

"As if! The guy's just a dumb bastard who's nose is big and red!" I said, making sure only Zoro, Nami and Luffy heard me. I smirked, while Luffy laughed.

"You two seriously have a death wish…!" Nami spoke as she looked at us with an unamused expression on her face.

"SO, YOU HAVE THE WILL TO DIE, STRAW-HAT? AND JUST EXACTLY HOW DO YOU PLAN TO TAKE ME DOWN IN THIS SITUATION?! BOYS! LAUGH AT HIM!" Buggy yelled as he continued to laugh.

"ZORO! KASUMI-NEE!" Luffy suddenly yelled to us, making us both look at him. "RUN!"

"What!?" Zoro exclaimed in shock, while I just looked at my brother, studying him before I understood what he wanted.

"Hey… Your friends came to rescue you, but you're telling them to run away…?! How about you!?" Nami asked incredulously and was very confused too.

"Alright Luffy. You git it!" I spoke, smiling before I ran for the cannon.

"What the…!? Kasumi, what's going on?" Zoro asked but then he looked back to Luffy, saw Luffy was smiling and then he understood. Zoro smirked himself. "Okay.."

"Zoro, just cover my back for a sec, I'll do the rest!" I ordered, dodging a few attacks that were aimed at me.

"Got it!" He replied, using his swords to swipe at the Buggy pirates that dared to attack.

"KYAHAHAHA! ZORO'S RUNNING AWAY AND SO IS THAT GIRL! YOU THINK YOU CAN RUN AWAY FROM CAPTAIN BUGGY!?" Buggy yelled to us, not even realizing that we were heading towards the cannon.

"Want me to…?" Zoro asked, indicating towards the cannon.

"Nope, I got this." I said with a grin and using one hand, I flipped the cannon as if it were the easiest thing in the world. It felt like a feather to me. The large weapon now faced Buggy's crew, you were panicking.

"S-She lifted that thing as if it were the lights object in the world! Just how strong is she?!" Nami exclaimed as she looked at me, her eyes wide in surprise. I smirked.

"KHHHAAAAA… SHE POINTED THE CANNON IN OUR DIRECTION!" Buggy's crew member screamed as they ran away like headless chickens.

"AAAHCK! THAT THING STILL HAS A 'BUGGY SPECIAL-CANNON BALL' IN IT!" Buggy screamed terrified but didn't run as his fear planted him on the spot he was stood in.

"And do you really think we care, why?" I asked sadistically, an amused smirk on my face.

"Oi, I need a light!" Zoro spoke as he looked at Nami. She probably had the matchsticks.

"Nami! Quickly, please!" I spoke urgently, looking at her in desperation.

"Eh….? Yes… Yes!" Nami spoke, grabbing the matchbox and soon lit the fuse.

"Stand back you two, that's gonna blow!" I spoke, stepping back before covering my ears.

"STOP IT!" Buggy screamed, practically scared shitless.

"DUCK….!" I heard someone yell, but I wasn't sure who but just as he yelled that, the cannon fire the Buggy ball with a very loud BANG. It wasn't only just loud but it also did a rather large amount of damage, destroying the little circus tent Buggy had and a part of the roof we were on.

"I… Think it's time we should go." I said, facing my two friends or possibly three? Not sure yet.

"So who are you anyways?" Zoro asked, looking at Nami.

"I… I'm a thief." Nami answered, sounding rather hesitant.

"That kid is our navigator…" Luffy spoke in a carefree manner, a huge grin on his face as he laughed. I snickered, especially at the expression that was on Nami's face. She didn't look too pleased.

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT, AREN'T YOU?! YOU'RE STILL GOING ON ABOUT THAT?! If you've got time to say things like that then how about thinking of a way to get outta that cage?!" Nami spoke, agitated and annoyed, this made me laugh harder.

"Nami, give it up! You'll never win an argument with that idiot, he's too stubborn!" I spoke, trying to calm down but I was somewhat failing miserably.

"Shut up you…!" She growled, glaring at me. I put my hands up in surrender, but I was still grinning.

"No, it's okay. Just stay in the cage for now!" Zoro said, and I guessed at what he meant, so I walked up to the cage and with one hand, prepared myself to lift it up.

"DAMNIT! I'M NOT GOING TO LET THEM ESCAPE!" I heard Buggy say as he soon came into view through that smoke that we created with the cannon.

"Hey, Kasumi-Nee, it's okay! Your stomach is gonna pop out if you do this!" Luffy spoke, as I started to lift the cage he was in.

"Oi, wait a minute..! Let me..!" Zoro went to say, looking at me with wide eyes.

"It's fine, I've got this. And if it wants to pop out, then let it!" I said, as I raised the cage up so that I was carrying it like anyone would carry a backpack.

"Hey…!" Nami spoke in shock and yet it seemed as if she was trying to stop me out of concern.

"Don't tell me what to do, I'll do this my way. So come on, let's go." I grunted out, then looked at Nami.

"Don't butt in by saying anything!" I spoke angrily as I felt blood dripping down from my mouth down to my chin. I then looked over at Zoro. "Let's go, Zoro."

"Fine." He answered, still looking unsure about letting me do this. And with that said and done, I jumped off of the building, cage still in my grip, and then ran off, with Zoro close behind me, of course this time I had to make sure I didn't lose him.

"We need to stop." Zoro suddenly said from behind me, and I looked around to see that we were indeed just a little bit away from where Buggy is. We could still see his crew in the distance, though now in hearing range.

"Alright." I spoke, slowly down before stopping completely and I purposely dropped the cage and then collapsing onto my ass, clutching the wound, which felt worse than before.

"You okay?" Zoro spoke, sounding concerned slightly.

"Y-Yeah." I said, panting slightly as I was out of breath as well as the fact I was injured. I debated on using my alchemy to fix the damage. And that is what I just did, but it made me very tired but I fought to stay awake.

"Damn it! If this cage would just open…! Open!" Luffy exclaimed as he was trying to get out, trying to force the bars apart.

"We're being in a dangerous situation here…! But what's been started must be finished, I suppose…!" Zoro spoke as he looked around, trying to stay alert, looking out for danger.

"Hey, we need to move, if we stay here in this spot, we'll be in even more danger. Come on, and do you mind grabbing Luffy?" I spoke, looking at Zoro. He nodded before grabbing the cage, but unlike me, he decided to just drag it instead of lifting it. So we were heading off away from the place we had chosen to hide and it didn't take us long to find a more quieter part of the village.

"We're now quite far away from the pub, they won't be able to catch up with us immediately now." Zoro said as he was starting to pant. Was the cage really that heavy? It was as light as a feather to me.

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean we are out the woods just yet. They'll still come eventually." I said quietly, sounding a little groggy, or tiredly would be the better word. Zoro spoke again, looking at me in concern.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Zoro asked, worry laced in his rough voice.

"Yeah, just tired. Healing the injury with alchemy can be tiring as I'm using something that goes against anything natural." I said, panting a little.

"What do you mean by 'anything natural'?" Zoro asked, generally confused.

"I healed an injury when really I should have just left it. Any form of injury or sickness is supposed to heal naturally. If I wanted to, I could age myself up or turn younger than I'm supposed to be but obviously, that is against the natural behaviours of life." I tried my best to explain to him, but when it comes to alchemy, it was a very complicated thing to teach or explain, even to professionals.

"So then there are consequences to doing things against what's supposed to go naturally?" Zoro asked yet another question.

"Yeah, there is almost always a consequence to everything. Well sort of. Like when I summon an item, like a weapon or maybe a book, nothing happens, but if I was to do something really big, like heal someone on the verge of Death or bring someone back to life then I'd have to give something back that of equal value." I said, before grabbing my right arm, and soon Zoro gave me an understanding look.

"And is that why that happened? To your arm?" Zoro asked, I just gave him an nod for an answer that time. I looked down at my brother then who was biting the cage. Zoro noticed this too before he spoke, returning to our original conversation topic.

"Our escape was done okay. But this cage is starting to annoy me!" Zoro said, his voice sounding just as irritated as the look that was on his face.

"Yeah. If this thing doesn't open then even though all those bad guys come I can't even attempt to fight them." Luffy said, still biting the bars of the cage.

"I could try just breaking you out there…" I spoke, and I went to continue my exhaustion finally decided to act up and soon the floor was moving closer to my vision, or was I me falling? Most likely the latter.

"Kasumi!" I heard both Zoro and Luffy exclaim.

"I'm fine, I just can't continue from this point. Too tired…." I spoke, but then things got quiet, hell I couldn't even hear Luffy making any noise, so I looked up to see that Zoro and Luffy were looking at something that seemed to be right next to me. So I looked to my right, and sat there and right in my face, a small white dog, with little black eyes staring at me.

"Huh?" I gasped out in surprise before I gently reached out and soon I was stroking it on its head.

"What's with this dog..!?" Zoro question as he saw the way it was looking at me, Zoro seemed to look even more concerned than before.

"Dog? Hey, it is a dog." Luffy said, as Zoro walked over to be, and lifted me up and carried me bridal style before sitting me against one of the surrounding buildings and not too far from him and Luffy.

"What is this? Is it really a dog? Hey look Zoro, Kasumi-Nee, the dog isn't moving at all." Luffy said and he was right, the dog wasn't moving, I didn't even move when I stroked its head.

"Whatever…" Zoro spoke, sounding uninterested, though he did get a quick look at the dog.

"What it does is up to the dog, right now you've got to think of a way to get out of that cage. And no, Kasumi won't do it, see's in a bad situation herself." Zoro spoke before giving me a firm look, probably figured that I'd try to use my strength which was clearly not gonna work straight away as I'm tired. I gave a quick nod.

"I wonder if it's dead…" Luffy said, poking it in the eyes with two fingers.

"Luffy! Don't do that, you'll make it mad…!" I scolded but was too late as the dog finally moved by biting Luffy in the face. "See, you've angered him."

"YOU STUPID DOG, WHAT THE HELL D'YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Luffy yelled angrily as he started fighting the dog.

"YOU IDIOT, DO YOU EVEN KNOW THE SERIOUSNESS OF THE SITUATION HERE?!" Zoro yelled glaring at Luffy, who still continued to fight.

"I don't care anymore, too tired." I spoke, closing my eyes but making sure to stay awake and listen to my surroundings.

"You three, what on earth are you guys doing… If you just lie around here in the middle of the street, Buggy will definitely find you." I heard another voice speak, and I opened an eye only to close it again after seeing that it was only Nami.

"Hey, our navigator." Both Luffy and Zoro said, and I could only guess at her reaction, which at this point was maybe a little predictable. She's gonna yell.

"SAYS WHO!?" Nami yelled. Predictable.

"I just came to repay my debt to you, because you saved my life back there." Nami said, now much calmer. I opened my eyes and looked at her in confusion.

"Repay?" I asked her, and as if to explain what she meant, she threw a key which landed next to the cage.

"THE KEY! YOU STOLE THE CAGE KEY!" Luffy yelled happily, a grin on his face.

"Yeah… Even if I think so myself, it was really a dumb thing to do… Because of that I couldn't steal any of the treasures." Nami said.

"HUA-! THE CAGE WAS SUCH A PROBLEM I THOUGHT WE WERE GONNA JUST DIE FROM THE HEADACHEIT GAVE US!" Luffy yelled, his grin growing bigger.

"Phew… Making such a difficult escape's reward is finally showing through…" Zoro spoke, relieved to finally get some progress on getting Luffy out that thing.

"Yeah… Thanks Nami.." I spoke, smiling at the girl, who smiled back to me.

"No problem.." Nami spoke though all our attention went towards the dog who decided to pick the key up and then ate it with a second, and this happened just as Luffy reached for it too. I hid my laughter then as Luffy started freaking out and started to strangle the dog.

"YOU STUPID DOG! SPIT IT OUT, THAT THING YOU JUST SWALLOWED ISN'T FOOD!" Luffy screamed, going ballistic. I then noticed another person walking towards us, a man by the look of it. He had greyish hair, round glasses and armour over normal clothing. I raised an eyebrow.

"OI! YOU PEOPLE! DON'T DO ANYTHING TO SHUSHU!" The man yelled, getting the guys attention minus me since I was already looking at him.

"Shushu?" We all questioned.

"Who are you?" I asked, looking at him suspiciously but relaxed when I didn't see any sign that he was with the Buggy pirates.

"I'm the village's leader, or in other words, the Chief." The Chief said, as he smiled at us. Then he looked down at me, soon looking worried. "Hey are you okay?"

"Very tired and exhausted. I was injured earlier too, but I used too much energy to heal myself." I spoke groggily as I closed my eyes once again, and then I felt strong arms pick me up and I could easily tell it was Zoro.

"You can put her in this house. And on that bed just here." I heard the Chief say. I heard footsteps before I felt myself being lowered down onto something soft, probably the bed.

"I'll stay with her. Besides, I'm a little tired myself, had one of those days." Zoro said, I would have chuckled at that but I was too exhausted at that moment to even move, let alone speak. And all too soon, my consciousness slipped and everything went fully black as I heard no more.

Kasumi's Dream

I was sat at the dinner table; across from me was my Mother. I was eating a bowl of ice cream with I saw her scan through a newspaper, I just sat there eating and watching, studying what my mother looks like and comparing myself to her. My mum had silver-blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes, heart-shaped face and soft yet full lips that were constantly smiling no matter what happened. She noticed me looking at her.

"What is it Sweetie? Not enjoying your ice cream?" She asked me, standing up and walking over to me, placing one hand on the back of my chair, she leaned down and gave me a very warm smile.

"What's dad like? Why isn't he here?" I asked nervously.

"You father? Hmm, let's see…" She started out, as she crouched down so she was eye level with me.

"Well he has black hair, and blue eyes, he has slightly more tanner skin than both of us but not by much, and he is gigantically tall!" She spoke, saying that last part just to make me laugh, which I did. She smiled at me again. "And he's an alchemist."

"An alchemist? What's that?" I asked, curiously and very interested.

"An alchemist is a person who is very strong and has abilities to create anything. They can do a lot of powerful stuff, almost like magic but more like science at the same time." She explained.

"Wow really?! My dad's very strong then!" I spoke excitedly, a huge smile on my face. "But where is he? Why's he not here then?"

Well, it really complicated Sweetheart. Being an alchemist is a bad thing but only to the government. So he chose to travel the world away from us, to protect the two of us." My mother said, a small frown on her face, and soon she was hugging me.

"Then I want to be an alchemist." I said quietly.

"What? Why do you want to be one?" She asked, growing worried.

"If I become one, then there's a chance that I may meet him one day and face him. I want to know him, meet him and tell him all the things that I want to say." I said, feeling determination build up inside of me, and I knew my mother notice it in my eyes as hers became warm and a smile appearing on her face.

"Then how about you go and buy yourself a book, hmm? You need to start learning alchemy then and that can only be achieved through books and trying to do it!" My mother said, encouraging me to try my best in learning this skill.

Next dream

I looked around at my surroundings. I was on a ship, and then I looked down at where my right arm should be and saw nothing. I had just come out my first operation to fix up the damage that was done to it.

"A normal person would look more upset than you right now after the predicament you've been in. Actually I'm surprised you're not crying." A voice said, breaking me out of my little trance. I looked up to see Garp, my new grandfather.

"I guess that I cried them all out to the point I ran out." I spoke, frowning slightly but I looked away.

"Things will get better, I promise you. Soon you'll gain a brother and of course you have me now." Garp said, a smile on his face, it held warmth to it. "Now tell me something. What is your dream?"

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" I asked, feeling confused. Garp laughed, a huge open smile on his face.

"Kids around your age normally have a dream. Something they want to follow or see in their life. So, do you have one?" He asked again, and this time I understood. Now telling him I was an alchemist was out of the question so I couldn't tell him that I'd wanted to become the greatest alchemist to ever exist, so I told him only a part of it, and going around the main truth.

"I want to become someone very strong, become well known to the world and then one day find my father." I said, a small smile on my face as I looked out the window to see that it was still sunny.

"I see. That is a good dream! So I take it you need to train and get stronger, yes?" Garp asked, a grin on his face.

"Yeah, I do!" I spoke, my smile growing bigger.

"Then how about I train you? It could be a great help." Garp offered, still grinning but it was grown smaller as he looked at me as if waiting for an answer.

"Really?! You've already done so much for me Garp-San!" I spoke, looking unsure and hesitant. I didn't want to ask for more, didn't want to seem greedy.

"Nonsense! We're family now, and of course I'll train you! Oh and how many times do I need to say this, call me Gramps or Grandpa already!" He spoke, his grin not fading but not growing either.

"O-Okay. G-Grandpa. And ok, I'd like your help with training. Thank you." I spoke nervously and quietly though I had a smile on my face. There was knock at the door, and a man in a doctor's uniform stood the in the doorway.

"I'm here to check up on Miss Kasumi. We are ready for the next step, but I need to and see if she's ready for it." He spoke looking at Garp who had walked over to greet him.

"That's fine. She's awake and happily talking. Go on." Garp spoke, his tone serious and full of authority. The guy bowed in respect then approached me with a smile.

"Hello Miss Kasumi. How are you feeling? Any better?" He asked, his voice filled with happiness but held a bit of concern in there too.

"I feel fine, though it still hurt a little, it doesn't feel as bad as before." I answered as I gave a small smile to him.

"I see that's good." He answered as he jotted something down on his clipboard, then looked at me again, still smiling. "Would you mind if I ran some small tests? Just to see if there has been any improvements."

"… Sure.." I spoke hesitantly, unsure about this, but Garp through me a encouraging look, saying that it be okay. So the doctor tested my pulse, blood pressure, looked into my eyes and ears and then unwrapped the bandage that covered my wound to check it's progress.

"Well? Any news?" Garp asked, concerned about my health.

"It seems she is making a miraculous recovery. I'd say she is ready for us to implant the auto-mail arm. That is when she says that she'll do it." He spoke looking at Garp before turning to me. "You can do it whenever you feel ready, there's no rush."

"I'll do it. I would to have my arm back as soon as possible." I spoke, making Garp laugh and the doctor look at me in surprise. I could tell why, most people would like a few moments to decide and here I am immediately on what I want to do. I was funny now that I thought about it.

With Garp's and the doctor's help, I got off of the bed that I was sat on and followed the doctor to another room not that far away and it looked a bit like an operation room, which is what it probably what it was, but instead of a bed being there, it was a chair and around it was a lot of heavy medical and engineering equipment. I shuddered a little, not particularly looking forward to this.

"Would you like to take a seat?" The doctor said, it sounded like a question, but I was an order but the tone in his voice said that there was a chance for me to change my mind. But without saying anything, I followed his instructions without delay or hesitation, though I was feeling it.

"Now I must give you a few warning but I don't want you feeling uncomfortable and you still have to choice to back away at the moment." The doctor said, smiling at me.

"It's fine, I want to do this. What is it that you need to say?" I asked, not letting up how worried I was or that I was a little scared.

"Through this procedure, you will be staying awake and we can't use anything to dull the pain, no medicines or anything of the sort. So you'd feel the pain 100% and once we start, we can't stop until it's done. Do you understand?" He spoke and I felt my eyes widen a fraction, shocked but I soon recovered, thinking it over this time but I shuck my head and then answered him.

"I understand. I still want to do this." I spoke, and the doctor and the nurses that surrounded us looked at me in surprise. I was probably the only child they've ever come across to not seem scared by any of this. It wasn't long after that did the surgery begin and it was extremely painful and seemed to last for hours.

End of dream

I felt something heavy on top of me, and to be honest, it was crushing me. I groaned and tried to move but I couldn't move much except for my arms. I heard a voice groan come from next to me and then a I heard someone yell from outside or elsewhere.

"AHHHH! KASUMI-NEE AND ZORO WAS SLEEPING IN THERE!" I heard the voice yell and I soon recognized the voice to belong to Luffy. So I guessed that groan came from Zoro.

"Are they dead…?!" I heard another voice speak, a males voice. Probably the chief's.

"HEY, KASUMI-NEE, ZORO, ARE GUYS STILL ALIVE!?" Luffy yelled, I groaned again.

"Yeah… That was some bad way to wake up." I heard Zoro speak then. So at least he was free, probably got lucky, while here I am stuck under a bunch of rubble.

"Where's Kasumi-Nee…? OI, YOU IN THERE KASUMI! OI!" I heard Luffy yell. I grunted before using as much strength as I could muster before I lifted at least three to four pieces of large concrete boulders off of me and then climbing out of there. After that, I looked to see Luffy grinning, Zoro giving me a look with a raised eyebrow but he had a small grin on his face and both Nami and the chief had wide eyes as they looked at me in shock.

"I'm fine. I'm here and in one piece by the look of it." I said calmly, dusting myself down. I wasn't in pain but I could tell that I was gonna gain a few bruises later.

"WHAT A RELIEF! YOU'RE BOTH ALIVE!" Luffy yelled, a huge grin on his face but he ran to me and gave me a hug. Clearly relieved that I was okay. He did know when to worry and for that, I was glad, I hugged him back and then I sneezed.

"What the hell? Why –ACHOO – the hell – ACHOO – am I sneezing? ACHOO!" I spoke all while sneezing. And then I looked at my feet to see hairs all over the place.

"Hair?" I questioned before looking up at Luffy, who was hysterically laughing.

"That's cat hair. Buggy sent another one of his men, who found us, and he was riding a large lion." Nami explained as if catching my question, though she, Zoro and the chief were looking at me confused as to why I was having a sneezing fit.

"Now that makes –ACHOO – sense. I'm allergic to cats, no matter – ACHOO – the form they take." I explained, and soon the three understood as to why I was sneezing.

"It feels as though my chest is being scraped out…!" The chief suddenly said, making us all look at him. He was clutching his chest as if he was in pain.

"Chief!" Nami said, fully alert and worried.

"DO YOU THINK I'LL ALLOW PIRATES TO TRAMPLE ALL OVER US AGAIN?!" The chief yelled.

"Again?" I questioned, so I take it that this village got attacked regularly, and I soon felt sorry for the guy.

"FOR A 'HORSE-SKELETON-LIKE GUY' WHO SUDDENLY POPS OUT…! HE HAS ABSOULTELY NO RIGHT TO TRAMPLE ALL OVER 40 YEARS!" The chief yelled, sounding angrier as each word past through his mouth. And he was not even finished yet.

"I AM THE CHIEF! I WON'T LEAVE AND LET THIS VILLAGE BE TREATED THIS WAY! ALRIGHT, I'M GOING TO FIGHT!" The chief yelled before he started running in the direction that Buggy could be found.

"W-Wait a minute Chief!" Nami said, trying to stop him by grabbing a hold of him and I somewhat worked as it did slow him down.

"LET GO OF ME KID!" The Chief yelled, not turning around.

"THOSE PEOPLE ARE DANGEROUS! SO WHAT'S THE POINT IN GOING!? IT'S TOO RECKLESS!" Nami yelled, trying to reason with the guy.

"I KNOW IT'S RECKLESS!" The chief screamed as he turned to face us once again, causing Nami to look surprise as the rest of us look unaffected.

"YOU JUST WAIT! BUGGY THE CLOWN!" The chief yelled as he started running and this time, none of us stopped him.

"The chief… Was crying…!" Nami spoke, watching him go.

"Oh really? I didn't see anything." Luffy spoke, a grin on his face and sounding rather carefree. Typical of him to act this way in such a situation. I smirked.

"For some reason, this is starting to feel more fun…" Zoro spoke, smirking himself as he looked at me and Luffy.

"I'd say! I want to join in on it, what'd you guys say?" I spoke, my smirk growing bigger.

"Heehee, Heehee I agree." Luffy said, a huge grin on his face as he laughed. Out of us all though, Nami was the only one that didn't seem amused and was frowning.

"HOW CAN YOU STILL LAUGH!?" Nami yelled, glaring at Luffy.

"Don't worry! I like that old man! I'm not going to let him die!" Luffy spoke, as he stopped laughing but he still wore a large grin.

"HOW CAN YOU LAUGH IN THIS KINDA SITUATION? WHERE THE HELL DOES YOU CONFIDENCE COME FROM!?" Nami yelled, still looking rather angry.

"Our destination is the 'Grand Line'. Now we're going to go steal that map again!" Luffy spoke, a grin on his face, though it turned into a devious one. I was now worried, I never liked those kind of smirks especially when it came from him. I'm mean this was Luffy we were talking about, an idiot,, and the biggest one at that and he has one scary devious smirk.

"Will you join us? You need the map too, don't you? And the treasure…" Luffy spoke, his devious smirk disappearing and turning into one of his goofier ones making me sigh in relief and Luffy spoke while offering his hand to Nami as if he was going to shake he hand.

"I'm not going to become a pirate. Rather than 'partners', let's just say we're 'cooperating'. Helping each other to achieve our goals!" Nami spoke, gently slapping his hand, a way to close the deal that they have formed. And soon all four of us started walking to where we'd find Buggy the clown and the Chief.

"You're going too?! What about your injury?!" Nami yelled at me, surprised that I was joining them.

"I'm all healed up." I answered her calmly, smiling.

"YEAH RIGHT!" Nami yelled at me. I lifted up my top just enough to show her where I got hit. There wasn't even a bruise or a scar there.

"See? All healed!" I spoke, grinning.

"That's amazing!" Nami said, looking in awe. I put my top back down and I went up to catch up with Luffy.

"Anyways, the only injury I have is my pride. I need to pay them back for that!" I spoke, smirking with a dangerously pissed expression on my face.

"Shall we go then?!" Zoro spoke, tying his bandana over his head.

"Yeah, let's go!" Luffy spoke.

"I'm dumb-founded…" Nami said putting a hand to her forehead and to be honest, I couldn't blame her. She's just joined a group that was full of idiots.

But I do know this, we were gonna pay Buggy back for what he has done to us and this town, so he better watch out.


End file.
